Road to Hokage
by Dedoge
Summary: Orochimaru's attack happen later (Naruto age 16) and it was more devastating than in the Original. What would happen to Konoha and our Heroes?
1. The Bell Test

**Hello to whoever will read this.**** This is** **my first Naruto Fanfiction. It's not going to be completely original because EVERYTHING has been written.****I will try my best. Hope you enjoy.**

The rays of the sun shone through the window, making our young hero cover his face with the blanket.

"Ergh. is it already morning?" He asked to no-one.

"Yes. Yes it is." a voice answered.

"Huh?"

The sleeping boy opened his eyes to see who spoke. Only to find black looking back.

"Wake up already Naruto. Kakashi-sensei said to meet up on the training field at 10. it's already 10:30!" Said the black haired boy.

"So? It means we have 1 and a half hours before he shows up. We're good Sasuke." Naruto said while he yawned making the last bits of sleepiness leave his body.

"Get up you Dobe!" Sasuke said while he kicked his lazy friend off the bed.

"Oi! Teme! how many times have I told you to not call me Dobe?" Naruto said irritated while he fake nursed his belly.

"Since we met? Don't know. Don't care. Now get up." said the raven haired boy.

As the blond stood up his stomach growled. He looked at his friend and gave him his trademark grin.

"Ramen?" he asked. Sasuke sighed.

"Ok but YOU are buying. I'm not falling for that trap again." The blond changed in record time and was already at the door before Sasuke could even finish his sentence.

"DEAL!"

**2 Hours later...**

"I told you so. Pay up." Naruto said to his friend while waiting for their sensei.

"What?! we never bet on it. It's no secret Kakashi-sensei is always late." Sasuke defended himself to no avail as Naruto began a monologue about bets, their meaning in human society and how they were established.

"Ergh. Can you please shut up. It's bad enough that I have to wait for sensei ALL BY MY SELF! while you two where eating ramen. But having to hear Naruto's monologue is even worse. Naruto you're 16 years old. Grow up! And Sasuke, don't smile. Pay him up so that he can pipe down." Said the third member of Team 7 Sakura Haruno.

"Ergh. Fine. You know, I liked you more when you were in love with me and you agreed with everything I said." Said the Uchiha.

From a branch a few meters away a silver haired man looked at the exchange with a smile.

_'It looks like they're in high spirits today as always. They will be thrilled with the news I have.'_ Thought Kakashi Hatake, The Jonin sensei of Team 7. In a puff of smoke the famous ninja left his hiding spot and appeared Infront of his student.

"FINALLY!" all three genin said in unison.

_'And their teamwork is perfect too'_ the Copy-ninja thought.

"Sorry, I saw a black-" he said but he was cut by Sasuke who continued his excuse

"a black cat while you were walking and needed to take the long way. Honestly, do you really believe in those nonsense?" Kakashi eye smiled, a hidden technique that all three of his sweet sweet little genins wanted to master, at least that's what he thought.

"Yes, but on my way here I met an old-" This time Sakura finished his sentence.

"an old lady that you haven't seen in years and you just HAD to help her. You do know the Kage Bushin right?" She said. Kakashi was starting to sweat. He was running out of excuses.

"I do know it and I used it. but suddenly, eh eh..." He trailed off.

_'Not good. I can't think of anything'_

"Enough excuses. In order to forgive you sensei you will have to fight us." The blond said running out of patience.

"Naruto you read my mind. But It will also be a test." The Jonin said thankful that he got out of that.

"A test? What do you mean sensei?" Asked the pink haired kunoichi.

"A test to see if you all are ready to take the Chunnin exams." Their sensei replied with an eye smile. All three genins smiled, Naruto had a foxy grin that went from ear to ear.

"OK BRING IT. THIS WILL BE MY FIRST STEP TOWARDS BECOMING HOKAGE!" He yelled full of excitement.

"Okay, Okay, wait a moment Naruto. I need to say the rules of the test." Kakashi said while he reached to his pouch to take out three familiar bells. Team 7 grinned. They knew were this was going.

It was now noon and Kakashi was hiding under a bush, his sharingan active and a smile behind his mask.

_'Feew. These brats are not messing around. While Sakura still needs work to make me go seriously at her. I can't let my guard down for even a moment when Naruto or Sasuke are fighting. And they are all three together. Which makes this even harder.'_ Kakashi thought while he regain his breath.

After half an hour, Team 7 had finally their sensei at their sight. They all figured this would be the last fight. Sasuke and Naruto moved to the front while Sakura stayed in the back.

"Kakashi sensei why not give the bells now and spare the visit in the hospital?" Asked Naruto with a smile.

"Now. Now. Naruto. Let's not get ahead of our selves. I still have chakra left." Kakashi answered and immediately used a jutsu.

"Suiton: Kirigakure no Jutsu." Kakashi called and a thick mist started forming around the area where they were fighting. The silver haired man continued his strategy with another familiar jutsu.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu" While he may not have the ability to make hundreds like Naruto. He could still make some, although, after all the fighting they had been doing he had chakra for only one. It didn't matter though, he only needed one to complete the test.

While it was obvious that Naruto and Sasuke were far stronger than chunnin. A team consists of three members and right now Sakura was still hard to figure out.

With the mist preventing Sasuke to use his eyes to their fullest, he retreated back with Naruto and Sakura so that they could watch eachothers backs. Just like how they did it all those years ago in their infamous Wave mission.

"Hn, gotta admit. His nickname is not for show." Sasuke said with a smirk. his hand rested on his sword, ready to defend himself and his comrades.

"Yeah, can't wait for my own." Naruto answered readying himself for an attack with his infamous jutsu.

"It will probably be something weird like the orange ninja or the ramen shinobi." Answered Sakura, kunai in hand. She knew that Genjutsu won't work on a war veteran with a Sharingan, so she would defend with a ninja's ultimate friend.

"It's good to see all three together. Not many teams have the bond you three have. I can't wait to see you in the exams." Their sensei voice could be heard through the mist from different directions.

"However..." Without realising what has happened. Kakashi was already Infront of the two strongest ninjas of their generation and was trying to separate them from Sakura.

He admits it was difficult to do it but his pride as a leaf shinobi, a hero some might say, would be stained if he couldn't beat two kids.

His plan worked perfectly Sasuke and Naruto were locked in a Taijutsu battle with his clone, without realising he was a clone. The mist would cover the original and Sakura so that no one could stop them.

"Say, Kakashi sensei. Did you know that a team is as strong as it's weakest link?" Sakura's voice surprised the Jonin since he haven't made a move to attack her yet.

"Who do you think is in ours?" She continued not waiting for an answer.

"I say it's Naruto. Yeah he may have the chakra of a Kage but his control is abysmal and even though he's a quick thinker able to make strategies on the fly. He still can't predict his opponent's next move." She finished while taking a defensive stance. Kakashi smirked and attacked her with his own kunai. Their fight went for a few minutes with Kakashi having the upper hand.

"True, Naruto still needs training on his chakra control but he has enough to have master _that_ jutsu. Besides, chakra and chakra control is irrelevant if you don't have any jutsus." The silver haired man said throwing a jab at the fact that Sakura hasn't master any strong jutsu like her teammates.

"The Rasengan and the Chidori are truly powerful jutsus, but they are useless if they can't hit their opponent." She answered with a smirk as Kakashi's kunai hit her hand only for it to phase through. Kakashi's eye widen was he fighting a bushin all this time? No she was solid a moment ago and the clone didn't dispell like a Kage bushin would. So what's going on? It was at that moment that he realised he was fighting with his sharingan closed. He smiled.

"Very good Sakura. I didn't realize I had closed my eye and yet you did and managed to trap into a genjutsu. However, a genjutsu is only strong if the victim doesn't know he is in one." Kashi said smiling proud of his student. The moment he released the genjutsu however he realised that it wasn't a normal one. The mist was gone and yet his clone was fighting the air, while all three of his students were standing there smiling at him.

"What?" He asked. Sasuke was kind, or smug, enough to answer.

"The moment you appeared from the mist I cast genjutsu on you, or rather your clone, with my sharingan."

"And while your clone was 'fighting' I use henge to look like Sakura-chan so that she would have the time to cast her own genjutsu." The blond added.

"I knew that you would try to separate us, sensei. I also know that I'm this team's weakest link. That is why I asked them to follow my plan." The pink haired girl said giving an appreciative smile to her teammates. Which they return with a big smile and a smirk.(guess who did what)

Kakashi paled. He was trapped in not one but two genjutsus. Sakura may not have the firepower Naruto and Sasuke have, but her genjutsu skills plus her ability to see past a facade and into a person's inner self, have made her into one of the finest kunoichi of the village.

"Sakura, I admit defeat. Your skills are as sharp as ever. You got me. This time." Kakashi declared finishing with a smile.

"Thank you Kakashi sensei. It finally paid off having a mother who's at the civilian council. All those fake smiles and fake compliments have made me able to read between the lines. A skill someone desperately needs." She said as she looked at her blond friend, who had been jumping and high fiving every clone who survived. She couldn't help but smile as she was looking.

_'Desperately. Desperately. Needs!'_ She thought.

With the battle/test now over she could get a minute or two to think about her drama. Because any teenager (and fanfiction) needs drama. Ever since she stopped having a crush on Sasuke, which happened _because_ she started liking Naruto, it appears he stopped having a crush on her as well. Just her luck.

"Okay team. You had your breather. This are the exam's application papers. You need to have your parents or guardian signing them." The Jonin sensei of team 7 saisaid in an unfashionable serious tone. He could see, however both boys stiffen on the mention of the _Taboo _word.

"The reason for the signature is so that an adult, who knows how hard the Chunnin Exams are, take this life or death decision. And not an overly eager with recognition or overly vengeful greedy teenager. " He explained while looking at his two students.

Sakura chuckled. "Best description ever!"

**Evening.**

At team's 7 favourite spot, aka Naruto's favourite spot, aka Ichiraku Ramen. Naruto was staring at his (empty) bowl. In a similar mindscape was also the raven haired boy. Sakura was starting to worry. They haven't said a word since they all left the training ground. Suddenly Naruto stood up starting everyone except Sasuke, who simply gave him a side glance.

"Sasuke." the blond said with a serious voice.

"Yeah." And with that both of them were up and out of the ramen shop leaving behind a very confused Sakura.

"Wait! Where are you both going?" Naruto looked back and gave her a foxy smile.

"We're going to see Hokage-jiji to sign our applications! I'M GOING TO BECOME THE NEXT HOGAKE! BELIEVE IT!"

**Done. Ok first things first. I'm not good at writing fight scenes. and yet here I'm writing a fanfiction about a shonen manga/anime. What I would focus on is the relationships between characters (not only between lovers. For example Shikamaru with his father. Or Naruto with Gaara and many many more.) Also I would like to dive into the politics of such world. Finally since I haven't written**** the story's summary yet let me clarify that Everyone is as old as they are in Shippuden, with a few exemptions. ( hehehe). And the story is starting from the Konoha Crush arc. Thank you for reading.**


	2. The Pervert, The Boy and The Killer

**Hello to whoever will read this. I have to say writing is very relaxing and enjoyable. For someone like me it's the perfect gateway. Anyway, hope you enjoy.**"Hehehe" an old man murmured while reading an adult book. Normally this wouldn't have been a problem however, this man was Sarutobi Hiruzen. The Third Hogake of Konoha, the most respected and feared shinobi in the village.

And yet, there he was sitting in his office reading the labor of his favourite student's 'Research'.

"Hoho. Remi-chan you're such a naughty girl. Hoho" he said with a perverted voice, while some blood was starting to run from his nose.

"HOKAGE-JIJI!!!" The Hokage was a two times war veteran. He has been in this position for close to half a century. And he was, still is, feared and respected by the other Kages. And yet he got startled by a teenage boy who almost caught him reading...the dictionary and nothing else!

"Naruto how many times have I told you to knock before you enter. I might have been in a meeting about something very important. Sometimes you are not allowed to know."

"Were you?" The Hokage sighted. The confusion in the young boy's voice and the simplicity of the question made Hiruzen realize trying to continue the lecture would be pointless.

"Anyway, Since you don't do anything right now besides reading a poorly henged Icha Icha book. I want you to sign these two applications for the upcoming Chunnin Exams." The moment Naruto finished his sentence Hiruzen took the 'Kage' face. This face meant that good old grandfather that the new generation has known him as disappeared. In Its place was the face of the Kage of Konoha, a man that has lead his village and it's people through 2 wars, a man that in his prime was regarded as "The God of Shinobi", and also a man that has lost so many precious people that would do anything to prevent any more losses.

"No." Simply. Direct. Understandable.

"What do you mean 'No' Hokage Sama?" Sasuke asked gaining the attention of his leader.

"The Exams are deadly. One wrong move and you're dead. I can't allow you two to compete." Naruto was starting to get angry. This was the first step. The first step to be acknowledged by everyone in the village and the Hokage, His Jiji was denying him the chance.

Sasuke was not in a better mood. Becoming Chunnin meant better jutsus to learn to beat _him_,

it meant better and more dangerous missions to gain experience to beat _him_,

it meant that he wasn't waisting his time here and that he could get stronger to... Beat _Him_.

The intense stares the Hokage was receiving would have made a lesser man crumble.

_'Such motivation. Such desperation. They don't want to become Chunnins. They NEED to.__'_ Hiruzen chuckled earning another wave of stares.

"Looking at your eyes I see determination and absolute devotion to your goal."

"Then why-"

"I also see desperation and obsession. Becoming a chunnin isn't determined by how strong you are. It's more than that. A chunnin must learn how to lead. How to delegate. And how to inspire. All you see as is a stepping stone." He said looking at them accusingly. Then he continued.

"Naruto. You have a heart of gold, which can inspire anyone, even Shikamaru. However, you are rushing into things too easily and miss the bigger picture. This is true not only on missions but in life too. You want to become Hokage so bad that you haven't thought of the journey up to hat. Besides, your motivation is wrong." This earned him a look of both anger and confusion (typical Naruto)

"You don't become Hokage to be acknowledged by others. It's only when you have _been_ acknowledged by everyone that you can become Hokage." He finished, then he turned to Sasuke.

"Vengeance and Grief are very dangerous. You can be easily consumed by them and do things you will regret." He could see it in the face of the Last Uchiha that the boy didn't like what he was hearing.

"Itachi will get what he deserves, but you need to think other things as well. You still have your life and yet you don't live." He finished and he looked at both of them. he could see they were thinking and yet their eyes never changed. He sighted and reached for his pipe.

"You know, when the Tragedy happened. the council wanted to take full custody of you so that they could 'protect' you, Sasuke. It took a lot of convincing and... persuasions to let me found you a suitable home. You should have seen their faces when I announced to them that you were living with Naruto. Everyone thought it was the worst idea ever, some tried to use my unfavorable position to gain power or the Hat." He told them as he started smoking.

"Now however, I see that I wasn't wrong to do it. You two have so much in common that you are practically brothers. Growing up with someone who knows the same pain as you can be liberating. Having someone to talk to can make this lonely life seem full of life. I can see it in your missions. Your teamwork and trust you have with eachother is remarkable. So, having said all that I will ask you only once. Do you want to take this exam?" He asked. Both teens were now thinking hard for an answer. They looked at eachother and then at their leader. Surprisingly Sasuke went first.

"Hokage sama. I admit that my life has been nothing but preparations for that inevitable fight. I also admit there's nothing for me to live for except revenge. But I also admit that Naruto has taken me from that dark path and I'm now following him into a brighter future. I can wait for my revenge. But he can't keep been treated like trash. He needs the vest." Sasuke Uchiha said to Hiruzen Sarutobi full of confidence and determination.

The Third had to admit he was taken aback from the young man's answer. He looked at the blond waiting for him to just smile and yell how he will become Hokage even if he's stuck as a genin. Surprisingly ( yet again) that was not the case.

"Hokage-jiji. No, Hokage-sama. I know that having the village acknowledge will take years and that becoming chunnin might not help. But I don't care even if I'm stuck as genin I will still get acknowledged and become Hokage, even if takes me years to do it. Sasuke on the other hand doesn't have years. He's still have the occasional nightmares. The only thing he does is training for that day. Not to mention that he doesn't have a girlfriend and so he spends all his mandatory, by Kakashi-sensei, free time with me. HE'S INSUFFERABLE!" Naruto Uzumaki said to Hiruzen Sarutobi with a beaming foxy smile.

Sasuke smacked the blond's head in the back while saying something about loud obnoxious blonds. They continued to bicker completely forgetting the place and the company. Hiruzen smiled. Signed the papers and threw them away of his office. These damn brats have taken all his free time. He now had to return to the name of his existence. Paperwork.

The two teens didn't realize they were outside until a voice stopped their quarrel.

"Hey Naruto-niisan. Fight me!" A young boy with brown hair and an oversized scarf was standing in front of the two teens with his chest puffed out and his hands on his hips.

"Not now Konohamaru we need to train so that we can kick everyone's else ass in the Chunnin Exams." The blond teen said walking past Konohamaru trying to catch up to Sasuke who didn't even bother to stop an look at the boy. Seeing this the young boy clenched it's fists so hard that they turned white.

"No, we need to fight!" The boy yell and threw a few shurikens at the teens. Sasuke simply moved his head without looking and dodge every one that came for him. Naruto not having this 'Uchiha Aura' as he called it turned and with a kunai reflected all of the remaining ones.

"What's the deal Kono?" Naruto could see tears starting to form on his young rival's eyes. He walked closer to him out a hand on his shoulder and with a serious look asked.

"What's wrong?"

"There's this kid at the Academy, who said that I only got accepted because I'm the Hokage's grandson, and that I wasn't fit to be a ninja nor a Hokage. So I figured if I beat a genin, that would show him. I tried with his older brother but he had all of his teammates with him. So I came to you." Naruto had an unreadable expression.

"Listen here Konohamaru. First of all, trying to attack a leaf ninja is a bad, very bad thing no matter who you are. Second, you are Konohamaru Sarutobi, the grandson of the Third Hogake, you are not destined to become a Hokage like him. You are destined to surpass him, Believe it!" The teen said finishing with his trademark smile. Konohamaru was speechless no one, NO ONE has ever told him that he could surpass his grandfather. He hugged Naruto with all his might which earned him a laugh from the taller boy.

"Ara, Ara. it's _that _boy."

"What's he doing?"

"Isn't that the honourable grandson?"

"Is he attacking him?" a group of civilian ladies started murmuring to eachother, Naruto however was a trained ninja so he could hear them clearly. Sasuke, who was just as trained, growled at their direction which was pointless because they simply continued murmuring this time about his own heritage and loyalty. Before the raven boy could do anything a girl with two ponytails run up to them.

"Konohamaru-chan! Here you are. I searched everywhere to find you. Come on we need to visit Udon at the hospital. Oh, Hi Naruto-niisan, Sasuke-san" The girl they all knew as Moegi looked at all three of them.

"What?! Why is Udon at the hospital?" Asked Naruto.

"Don't you know who his brother is?" replied Sasuke with a question. The blond nodded negatively. Konohamaru letting go of Naruto looked at him and gave him the answer.

"It's Hayate Gekko, That Jonin who's always sick? Yeah that's his brother. It seems getting sick is a family trait." the boy finished with a chuckle.

"Anyway, boss thank you. I will go train to so that no one can say something similar again." The brown haired boy said and left towards the hospital.

"Well, now that that's out of the way how about some ninjuts-"

"Hey! Watch where you going brat. Maybe I should teach you to look where you're going." Naruto was cut off by an unknown voice that came from behind him. he turned waiting to see someone angry at him. However what he saw shocked him. Someone, a foreign ninja by the headband, was holding Konohamaru in the air by the throat. Without a second thought he was already behind the unknown ninja with a kunai pointing at his back.

"Release him now, or else..." He trailed of but he pressed the kunai a bit further into the back of his adversary.

"How about _you_ release my brother and you don't lose your head." a feminine voice came from behind the blond. He would look but a kunai on the throat made it a little difficult.

"How about_ you_ release my friend here and you don't suffer." Came a voice that Naruto recognised as Sasuke's. The raven haired teen had his own kunai pointing at back of the female's neck.

"Anyone else?!" Asked the unknown man somewhat amused and irritated.

"Temari, Kankuro stop it or I will kill you."

**Done. Ok I found a system. With my other fanfiction. I wanted to make bigger and bigger chapters, which led to a block. I thought that instead of writing a few big ones. I will write many small ones. This way I can pump them out almost daily.**

** Anyway, Thank you for reading.**


	3. Jinchuriki!

**Hello to whoever will read this. I hope you enjoy.**

Naruto couldn't place it but he felt weird looking at the red haired boy. Like something in his gut was telling him to stay away from him. Alas, Naruto being Naruto, he stayed where he was. In a four way deadlock with two foreign ninjas. What surprised him though was the look, the arguably older ninja, gave to this mysterious... threat.

"Don't make me say it again. Stop this nonsense or I will kill you." The red head said fixating his gaze on Naruto. He jumped down from the tree he was standing and walked towards the blond.

"Okay, Okay. Look Gaara, Kankuro and I stopped. let's not do something we're gonna regret." Said the blond kunoichi.

The now named Kankuro released Konohamaru, which lead to Naruto retracting his kunai, which lead to Temari retracting her kunai, which lead to Sasuke retracting his kunai, which lead to... no. We are done.

Konohamaru stepped behind Naruto, while Moegi hid behind Sasuke. Unfortunately, this little stand cause quite the audience to form around the them. One reason was because it was close to the Hokage Tower, with a lot of traffic due to the exams coming up. The main reason however was that 'that boy was at it again'. Murmurs and whispers could be heard. Nothing specific, the usual.

"Ah, there's that boy again, causing trouble."

"He's corrupting our younger generation with his presence."

"Hokage Sama should have dealt with him years ago."

Naruto ignored them and focused on the upcoming threat. The boy, Gaara, was walking closer and closer to him, until it stop only a meter away from him. The red head narrowed it's eyes and inspected the blond. After a few seconds of silence, Gaara spoke.

"I don't like you. I will kill you." And with that he raised his hand only to find he couldn't move it any further.

"Okay, That's enough of you. Naruto, honestly you are so troublesome." A voice came from behind Temari. The girl turned around to find a boy kneeling a few steps away from her. A normal girl would have blushed at the image of a guy kneeling Infront of them but not her, she is a kunoichi of Suna and a proud one at that. She did however smiled at him since he gave her the chance to get her two idiots brothers out of the centre of attention and back at their sensei. The mission should not be compromised.

"Thank you for your help. Now please let my brother free so that we can return to our sensei, Nara-san." She said politely.

Shikamaru Nara, a lazy genius, hated doing things period. They were two reasons he would actively do anything. The first was Naruto, the blond teen had a way of inspiring him to train harder and become more active in general, without even trying to. It was a mystery that Shikamaru couldn't solve. Not to mention the countless times he had to find creative ways to avoid said motivation. The second reason was when something seemed wrong.

Unfortunately right now this was the later. He just couldn't place it. Maybe it was that red haired boy, Gaara if he heard right. Maybe it was this girl's rush to leave, granted they were in a foreign village without their sensei, and yet she knew his last name which meant some sort of research.

Or maybe he was overthinking things because Naruto was involved. Whatever the reason was he knew one thing. This was...

"Troublesome" He muttered aloud.

"Huh?! What did you say?!" Temari asked irritated. Before she could get an answer a man appeared between Gaara and Naruto, who haven't stopped staring at eachother for even a moment. Thanks to the Intel for the mission she recognised him immediately. Kakashi Hatake, The 4th Hokage's pupil with a 'flee on site' on both Iwa and Kiri.

"Thanks to killjoy here, things became dull really fast. I recommend for our travelling allies to get back to the room where they're staying. The road from Suna must have been exhausting, you should rest." He said giving a slight emphasis on the word allies. Slight yet completely comprehensible.

Everyone relaxed and Shikamaru dropped his Shadow Possession. When however Gaara didn't move but continued looking at the blond, Kakashi tried to put his hand on his shoulder only for it to be grabbed by a hand. The Silver haired Jonin looked at the owner of the hand he saw a man wearing a turban and a piece of cloth covering half his face.

"Thank you for worrying about my students. It must be as you said, they got tired because of the trip. We will leave immediately." He said with a serious tone, which contrasted his fake smile. Kakashi noted that the Suna Jonin haven't released his hand, on the contrary, it appears he put a little bit more pressure on his grip to hold him in place.

With their sensei now guiding them, the Suna trio left just as suddenly as they appeared. Kakashi, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Naruto kept their eyes on them.

"And to think we are allies." Commented Sasuke.

"I should tell you that the Hokage is expecting team's from Iwa and Kumo as well." Kakashi said.

"Troublesome"

"This Gaara fellow. He's weird. I like him!" Naruto said with a grin. Everyone sweatdroped at the oblivious teen.

The next morning, found Naruto been dragged by Sakura from shop to shop. He might have liked it if Ino wasn't with them. The two girls stopped at EVERY shop they saw! Thankfully, Sakura saw Naruto's bored expression and tried to do some small talk. At first she thought it would be awkward since they haven't really spent much time together, something she vowed to change. Naruto's natural charisma and openness never made the conversation awkward.

"You did what?!" The pink haired asked in disbelief with her friend's antics of the previous day. Naruto tried to say something but the shopping bags were covering his head, so whatever he said was coming out as mumbles. The only indication that he was talking was some bags were moving near the area where his mouth would be. Unfortunately the blond boy couldn't see either thanks to those bags, so when the girls stopped at a window to admire something, the inevitable happened.

"Oi! Watch it!" Was the last think Naruto heard before he found himself laying on top of something.

That something is every man's dream. They can make every man do their bidding with just a glance. They have incredible power, if they exist. If the girl is flat chested then they are just rocks ready to crush any poor soul that come to their path. Naruto is that poor soul. When he fell, he fell on top of a girl, a flat chested, short black haired one. Some say that these girls are the most aggressive. Naruto was about to find out if it was true.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing, groping me, you filthy blond creep?!" The girl asked after she punched him off of her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I couldn't see were I was going." Naruto apologised while he rubbed his jaw to ease the pain. When he looked up, he saw the same girl being hold back( somewhat unsuccessfully) by two other ninjas.

"Let me go. I will tear his hands and then his little friend down there and feed them to him!" She exclaimed. Naruto quickly covered his... little friend and gulped.

"He said he was sorry. Get over it. Besides, it's not like you have anything for him to fondle." Said Sakura standing between Naruto and her, while Ino helped Naruto to stand up.

"What did you say Bubblegum?! You want some of this too?!" The fiery inferno that was the other girl said walking closer to Sakura, dragging the two who were holding her.

Suddenly the demon found out she couldn't move any more. She looked behind her to see a red head man holding her in place.

"Kurotsuchi, what have I told you about threating people. Now apologize and let's be on our way." Said the man.

"What?! No way Roshi-sensei. This pervert needs to pay with his life." She tried to protest but the stern look her sensei gave her shut her up instantly. The man turned to Naruto.

"Sorry about my... student..." He trailed off looking at Naruto with a look the blond couldn't place. It wasn't like the ones the civilians gave him it was something more. Naruto started feeling weird looking at the man. Just like how he felt when he met Gaara.

"Wha- What's your name boy?" Roshi asked thinking he saw a ghost.

"Naruto Uzumaki! The future Hokage!"

Roshi didn't say anything. He just stared at the boy.

'Great. Why is every red head I meet staring at me.' The young blond thought.

"Hokage?! Ha! Don't make me laugh. Like a pervert like you can ever hope to become a Kage." Kurotsuchi remarked.

"What was that?! Listen her-" Naruto was cut off by a punch in the gut. He didn't even saw her move.

"No you listen, you perverted loser. This is the power of someone destined to become a Kage. I'm Kurotsuchi, the granddaughter of the Tsuchikage and the future Kage of my village. It's my birthright to lead." She said while continued to kick him. Sakura and Ino would have stopped her, if not for Naruto's hand signaling to not intervened.

The Iwa nin was waiting for the moment he would ask for mercy, instead this 'Tree Hugger' started laughing. For some reason Roshi got on guard when he saw this unexpected reaction.

"Haha, you're wrong. Been a Kage isn't a birthright. Someone needs to be acknowledged by their people if they want to become Hokage or Tsuchikage." He said and grabbed her leg, he looked at her seriously and continued.

"The Hat is not given to anyone. It needs skill and hard work, I guess you know that, but there's one more thing needed to become a Hokage. The guts to never give up!" He finished and threw her leg away from himself.

Kurotsuchi lost her balance and was falling. However, the most frightening thing was Naruto. The leaf shinobi was already on his feet and reaching for what she guessed was her throat. She couldn't see what her teammates were doing, she did see though her sensei moving to stop him. He was too late.

The kunai never came. Not the ground either. She was held with one hand by Naruto. Ino whispered to Sakura that they looked like they were dancing. Everyone was shocked, Kurotsuchi the most ( by Naruto's gesture) the other by the speed in which he caught her. Roshi in particular narrowed his eyes again.

"I hope I made my self clear. If not, then I don't mind showing you my power in the exams." He said helping the stunned Iwa in to stand straight.

After the foreign Jonin sensei politely said farewell and wished good luck they left the area. The moment they disappeared Sakura pummeled Naruto to the ground.

"That's for groping another girl." Letting slip that she might wanted for him to do that to her. But Naruto being denser than a rock just whined and mumbled something about flat chest, short hair women being crazy. Only when Sakura threatened to continue he shut up. Ino just looked in utter amusement at her two fellow ninjas and friends.

The sun was now in the middle of the sky and Naruto was itching for some ramen. Thankfully, the girls let him go after he delivered the stuff at Sakura's house. The blond was now walking towards his favourite place. When suddenly that weird feeling came back. He grabbed his stomach and folded in half trying to make it go away. he opened his eyes and saw two feet standing Infront of him. He continued his gaze upwards only to find a slender waist, a flat chest and short hair.

'Great! Just Great!' He mentally exclaimed and prepared himself for some more bruises. Thankfully he healed fast.

"Hey you! Wanna be my friend?"

"Huh?"

"I'm trying to make a thousand friends. So... are you gonna be my friend?"

"S-sure." Naruto answered reluctantly. You never know with this type of girls. The pure excitement the girl's eyes radiated though made him more relaxed.

"Yay! My first friend!!!" She yelled excited, while jumping up and down and clapping her hand together. Naruto couldn't help but laugh at the girls antics.

'Wait, first?' He thought.

"Hey, Do you have any other friends?" He asked reluctantly in case he misheard.

"Yes. You are my First!" She yelled the last part earning glances from the people around. Naruto blushed slightly at the unintended innuendo, the girl didn't even realised it she just continue smiling.

"Okay, Finally. Now I can continue for more. At first I thought that no one wanted to be my friend. But it seems that's only for my village." She said regaining the attention of the blond. He wanted to ask her to elaborate but somehow another question came out of his mouth.

"Why me though?"

"Well, I didn't have any particular in mind, anyone would have done. But when I saw you I started feeling weird, like a had butterflies in my stomach or something." She finished. Naruto once again blushed at the hidden meaning of the girl's words.

"But hey don't worry. Even if my goal is a thousand friends. The first one is special.

I want to know you better and spend more time with you. I want to pleasure you."

"Okay, Okay that's enough!" a red Naruto stopped her. The smile instantly vanished from her face replaced by sadness.

"Y-You don't want to be my friend anymore?" She asked hesitantly. Naruto opened his mouth to explain but before he could, she stopped him.

"It's okay. I get it. It's not you. It's me." She said, she practically whispered the last part. With that she left him there speechless. The blonde sighted.

"Troublesome" Quoting his lazy friend. He continued his walk now with an evident cloud above his head. His mood didn't go unnoticed by the owner of the ramen shop.

"Hey Naruto are you alright?" The blond didn't answer. He just stared at the counter. A moment later his view was filled with a delicious looking bowl of ramen. He looked up and saw Teuchi kindly smiling at him.

"Old man, you sure know how to lift my spirit."

"Thank you for the foo-" Naruto stopped mid sentence when that weird feeling appeared again.

"Hey you, move! There aren't many seats here so get off your ass." Naruto sighted just as he was about to enjoy his food he had someone else bother him. He turned around and saw them.

Red hair and flat chest.

'No. No. NONONONO. NO!'

He continued staring at the woman's chest for more than he should. One moment he was looking at... well nothing. The next he was on the floor.

"Karui-san why did you do that for?" another female voice asked. Naruto looked up at the source of the voice waiting for another flat chest only to be pleasantly surprised to find a long haired blond with dissent chest. He was relieved, but at the same time frightened at the possibility he was turning a pervert like Kakashi sensei or Hokage-jiji or worse... like Ero-Sennin. He returned to reality when he saw the blonde extending her hand to help him get up.

"Sorry about her. She has a temper. You know what they say about red heads." She said trying to turn this awkward moment into a more casual one. At that moment Naruto saw two more people walking in the shop.

An teen boy walked in followed by an older man.

"Are you causing trouble already Karui? What if you cause so much trouble that the Hokage makes a complaint to Raikage-sama and Raikage-sama strips us from our rank as punishment. Or worse force me to stay forever a genin with you so that I can atone for my uselessness at stopping you from causing trouble." The dark skinned boy said in a fast pace. Naruto caught maybe half of what he said. He heard 'Hokage' 'Raikage' and 'punishment'. The older man, their Jonin sensei, he figured out the pattern by now, didn't say a word he just had this look of utmost boredom in his eyes. The blonde kunoichi chuckled.

"Don't worry Omoi-san. Dad would never put you through that kind of torture." Naruto looked in disbelief. Yet another person related to a Kage. Just his luck. The blond leaf ninja sighted and took the seat at the end of the counter. He realised that the red head just wanted Naruto to move because he was sitting at the middle. She just had a weird way of asking. He sat down and started eating his food.

"Hey, is it good?" The blonde Kumo nin asked. Naruto looked at her and saw that she was a little embarrassed, maybe because she was bothering him from his food or because he still had a red mark of a hand on his cheek. He looked behind her and saw all three kumo nins looking at them.

"You won't find a better place to eat." He answered. That was all it took for the others to sit down and placing their orders. The blonde kunoichi was not finished yet.

"What are you eating?"

"Miso ramen with extra Naruto."

"Sir, I would like a Miso ramen with extra Naruto please." She ordered and sat next to our blond hero.

"I'm Yugito, what's your name." She asked still somewhat embarrassed.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto." He answered getting a few glances from everyone who didn't know him.

"Wait, you're named after the ingredient? How will your kid be named? Menma?" Karui mocked earning a laugh from Omoi and a smirk from their sensei, clearly to bored to laugh." Yugito on the other hand gave her teammates a stern look.

"It's not polite to mock someone for their name. You should apologize Karui-san."

"Nope." and the red head continued eating.

"Again, I apologize for her Uzumaki-san." She bowed.

"Call me Naruto, it's no problem, I heard this a thousand times, it's nothing new." He said and continued to eat his second bowl that has magically appeared infornt of him.

There was an awkward silence as everyone ate their food. As Yugito finished her second she looked at Naruto finishing his... sixth! She figured he must really like ramen. Something compelled her to ask more questions to the boy.

"So Naruto I see you are a ninja. Are you taking part in the exams?" She asked now both Karui and Omoi were paying attention, it's always beneficial to know your opponents.

"You bet! Kakashi sensei said that we are ready. Although I think he just that so that he has more time looming over the memorial stone and reading his erotic books." He said with a smile. It's a wonder how a simple food can turn his mood upside down.

"Erotic books? Naruto, is your sensei an open pervert?" She asked shocked.

"Totally. He even has them all signed." The blond teen answered.

"And I have them safe in a secure location so that no one would find them." Said a voice from behind the duo. Every looked at the source. The Kumo Jonin shot up from his seat and looked in surprise at the newcomer.

"Darui-sensei?" Asked Yugito.

"H-Hatake Kakashi." He said under his breath.

"Hello there." The silver haired Jonin said waving his hand, with his eye taking a relaxed expression.

"You know him Sensei-sama" Asked Omoi.

"This is Kakashi Hatake, aka Kakashi of the Sharingan. He's the pupil of the Fourth Hokage and a war veteran from the age of 12." The Kumo sensei, Darui, said. Kakashi rubbed the back of his head embarrassed at the exchange. The dark skinned man looked at Naruto and replayed what the boy said a few moments ago.

"His your Jonin sensei?" He asked in disbelief. Back in Kumo, there were meetings concerning enemies of the village. With the Fourth dead, all eyes fell on his last and most talented surviving student. A, the Raikage, said that Kumo should keep tabs on the silver haired man, in case he decided to take an apprentice. The leaf nin however stayed in the ANBU, at least that's what the last report said. When he got back he would have to tell the Raikage about this.

"Yeah, of course he is. Didn't you hear what I said?" The blonde teen asked a little irritated at the fact that he was ignored. Kakashi kept note the fact that since his arrival the other Jonin in the room never took his hand of the cap of his pouch.

"Relax Darui-san. You came here to test your students to see if they were ready for the responsibilities of a chunnin. Not to spy on the other village's genins on behalf of the Raikage. Kakashi said jokingly, so that the genins in the room couldn't catch on the hidden reason behind these exams.

"Let me buy you some sake." The leaf jonin offered. Darui however politely refused and told his students to get ready to leave.

"We had a long journey and mu genins are tired. Maybe another time. Maybe in Kumo." The Kumo Jonin said as he paid for the food.

"I understand. Best of luck to all of you. Keep in mind that we have more teams entering than expected, especially from Iwa and Sound ( a very new and mysterious village), who are somewhat agitated for some reason." Kakshi said looking at the Kumo genins. Both Karui and Omoi thanked him for the heads up, while Yugito stood there, almost as if she was trying to decode a hidden message. Darui on the other hand being the experience ninja that he was understood completely the warning of possible episodes.

Naruto waved them off and continued eating, his sensei soon joining him. After a few moments both Sasuke and Sakura came by. Team 7 spend the afternoon eating ramen and enjoying eachother's company.

As the night came, Naruto fell on his bed like a log.

"Few. What a couple of days. So many things happened so fast I don't think I can remember all any of them. First the Hokage signing the papers, Then that boy Gaara showed up. Then Sakura wanted to go shopping ( why did she even wanted me to come), where I met that Iwa girl and her sensei. Then there's that weird girl ( I need to find her and explain). And lastly those kids from Kumo. Hmm, I think I should started knowing them a little better. A good Hokage should have friends in all other villages. Okay. I decided! Tomorrow I will go find Gaara. I have a week before the exams. Plenty of time to get to know all of them SEPARATELY! I won't last another day like today." Naruto said aloud. He fell asleep while thinking of things to do with Gaara.

**Done. I like this chapter although i know it's more comedic than I would have liked but hey, it's nice to have some comedy. If didn't like it please tell me. I want to know what I can do to make the story better. Anyway,**** I really like how Naruto is starting to fear flat chested short haired women ( I don't hate Sakura.). As you read I aged down Yugito the reason will be revealed after Orochimaru's attack. ( Oh it's coming... So many battle scenes that I would have to write...). And no I didn't forget Fu's name and no I wasn't too lazy to Google it. It's... a writing trick. Thank you for reading****.**


	4. Meeting the Tanuki

**Hello to whoever will read this. I like Gaara, I think that his design is one of the more interesting ones. His personality thought... non existent. I can't think of a personality for him. Maybe by the end of the chapter I will. Hope you enjoy.**

Naruto was awake before his alarm went off. He was excited for today. Today he was going to find Gaara and he will spend the day with him. Our blond hero didn't know why he was interested in the boy, maybe by the end of the day he will.

There was one problem though. He didn't know how to find him. He could spent some time just searching for him, but that might take hours. He ponder for a moment and then it hit him.

"Shikamaru might know." And with that he was off to the Nara residence.

The Naras were one of the most prestigious clans in Konoha but they weren't as eccentric as the Hyugas. They found such things... Troublesome.

When Naruto arrived at the Nara neighborhood, which at the foundation of the village was a compound but the clan was too lazy to guard it, so they opened it up for outsiders, he saw many children just playing around. It always put a smile on Naruto's face when he visited his lazy friend. The clan was far too lazy and far too smart to hold grudges against the blonde so they just kept neutral at the clan meetings. Naruto didn't mind it. neutral was better that hostile, like they Hyugas.

After a minute of walking he arrived at his friend's house. He knocked on the door and waited.

"Naruto, what do you want? Go away." Shikamaru's voice came from behind the door.

"Oh come on Shika open up. I just have a question and then I will leave." The door opened and Shikamaru looked at his blond friend, waiting for the question.

"Do you know where I can find Gaara? You know that red head from Suna." The lazy genius should have known. Nothing is 'just a question' when it involves Naruto. The Nara sighted.

"And why do you want to know that?"

"Well, I just thought that we as Konoha should spend time with our allies. Besides, there's something about that boy and the way the other two were looking at him. It's his eyes, he has so much hate but he doesn't it isn't directed at someone." The blond answered truthfully. The Nara sighted again.

"Wait here, I'm coming with." and he closed the door.

"Dad, I'm going out with Naruto for a bit."

"WHAT?! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO TRAIN WITH YOUR TEAM! SHIKAMARU I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T DO GOOD AT THESE EXAMS..." his mother voice came from the kitchen, the boy gulped and quickly said what he had to say to his father, with a louder volume than usual so that his mother could hear it as well.

"I'm going with Naruto to meet the Suna team. He said that as allies we should spend time together, Although I find it troublesome."

"Then, why are going?" His father Shikaku, Jonin commander of the Leaf, asked.

"Because, if his alone with that red head, who know what might happen. When we get there I will ask the kunoichi of the team to come with. She seems capable enough to hold her brother in check."

_'I think.' _Shikamaru said.

"Is she beautiful?! Oh, You should invite them to dinner so that we can formally introduce eachother." His mother's voice came again. Now both father and son mumbled something about troublesome women. When a frying pan flew across the room however, both apologised. The young teen not wanting to antagonize his mother any further left the house.

Outside, Naruto and a couple of clones were playing with the kids. When he saw his lazy friend, he apologized to the kids saying that he had shinobi business to attend to and went after his friend.

"Okay, since Suna is our allies they would be staying at the upper part of the village. Even if..." The dark haired teen trailed off.

"Even if?" The blond asked. The Nara exhaled.

"Listen Naruto. Things with Suna aren't the best. We are allies in name only. The Fourth Kazekage has been pressuring Konoha ever since lord Third was reinstated. Things don't look good. I mean even this one team that came for the exams is said to be related to the Kazekage." He turned to look at his friend with an uncharacteristic serious look.

"So if things don't go well with you today this might worsen the relationship between Suna and Konoha." This made Naruto some what anxious. He just wanted to make a new friend, not get entangled into a political nightmare. He pushed aside his doubts and followed him.

After some searching, they found the hotel where the Suna nins were living. The asked for the specific room at the receptionist and knocked at the room's door. Baki, the jonin sensei, opened it.

"H-Hello sir, I was wondering if Gaara could come with us and spend the day." Naruto stuttered, the pressure this man's aura had could rival Kakasi's

"Why?" he asked simply and yet, Shikamaru was starting to sweat.

"I figured since it's his first time here in Konoha, I could show him around the village." The blond answered oblivious to the look the jonin gave him.

"Of course, you and the rest of the team can come too." Shikamaru butted in wanting to save their asses from being cut off.

"No. He doesn't want to do anything with you." And he tried to close the door, but Naruto's foot stopped it from closing.

Normally, the blond would have been hurt from these words and would have wondered why they said that. This time however, he knew that these shinobi didn't know about his... predicament. So he pressed on.

"Now, now, I just asked to tour a group of _allied _shinobi through the village. This way both the civilians and, more importantly, the ninja of this village would see in what a good relationship our two villages are in. It would be really difficult to tell the Hokage and the Fire Daimyo why our standing with the Land of Wind is falling. I do believe your Daimyo is a third cousin from our Daimyo's mother side." Baki growled and pushed the door harder making Naruto letting go. Shikamaru was dumbfounded.

"Woah." Naruto gave him a foxy grin.

"I'm not as stupid as you believe Shika. I know how to play the game. It's just too _troublesome_ to do so." He answered the question his friend had on his mind. A few seconds later a stoick looking Gaara was out of the room accompanied by an irritated Temari. Naruto greeted them happily and began his tour.

First stop, The famous Hokage Mountain. Naruto began his tour there because he knew this was the most famous attraction of the village. He started telling them how the unique rock was perfect for carving and tthen he went on about some accomplishments of the previous Hokage. Shikamaru was awestruck at the amount of detail the blond teen put on his explanations.

"All of them did some amazing things. I just wish when I become Hokage I could be just as awesome. However, even if I can't end an era of constant war, or create countless Jutsus, or be the strongest shinobi in the word. I just hope I can keep safe the people of this village and especially the ones I care the most safe. Just like the Fourth did..." He trailed off.

"I was meaning to ask. How did the Fourth Hokage died. The official report said he was Killed in Action (KIA)" Temari asked. She saw how Naruto instantly stiffened at her question. Shikamaru, knowing about the Demon and the importance of keeping Naruto's status a secret, answered her.

"The Fourth Hokage gave his life protecting yhe village. Years ago, The Nine tails Demon Fox attacked our home. The Fourth killed the beast singlehandedly, however the injuries he sustained during the fight was too much for him and died, leaving a safe village behind." The dark haired boy said looking at Naruto who didn't move. Gaara on the other hand, who all this time didn't say a word, perked up at the mention of the Kyuubi and asked the lazy ninja.

"What about the Kyuubi?" He voice was monotoned and devoid of any emotion.

"Huh?"

"You said he killed the Fox. If that's true then the demon will reform and attack again. What will you do then?" The red head asked the confused Nara.

"Eh, Well when that happens, if that happens then-" Shikamaru was cut off by Naruto.

"If that happens then I will protect everyone. I don't care if it's the Fox or anyone else. I will protect them all. That's what a Hokage, a shinobi, does. He protects. Even if they dispise you, you're a shinobi, it's your duty. And the Hokage's duty is to protect and love everyone like his own family." Naruto lectured. This was the first time Shikamaru saw Naruto so serious. He admired his blond friend and thought that if he kept that image he would become Hokage in no time.

"You are wrong." Every turned to look at the red head. Gaara continued unfazed.

"A shinobi should only love himself, it's the only way to survive this world we're living in. People and family will only hurt you. As for a Kage... He should have never existed." He finished with an uncharacteristic growl.

_'Okay, clearly this kid has issues. We should finish up with this and be done with them'_ Shikamaru thought. He looked at the others and saw that Temari was on a similar path. Naruto though...

"No you are wrong." The blonde said back. This was a start of a very long debate between the two weirdos of the group. It began with the obligations of a Kage, to the rules a shinobi should follow, to the history of each village, to finally the story of the Tailed Beast. It seems that was the only thing these two agreed on. They both hated the Beast. Strangely the moment they agreed at that, they both felt a sharp pain on the stomach. Temari and Shikamaru watched from the sidelines as the argument of the two turned into a conversation and then into a promise to continue, since the sun was starting to set.

"Wow, I didn't realize we spent all day. It's weird looking at Gaara communicating with others. Especially strangers. Well, even if we did nothing I surprisingly hahad a good time. Thank you for the invite Nara-san." Temari said as she stretched her hands in the air.

"Well, Naruto tends to do that to people. You know, he didn't have a great childhood. Dispite his outgoing personality, he doesn't have many friends, the people of the village don't seem to have the ability to see beneath." Shikamaru said realising he might have said too much. He mentally cursed himself.

"I know what you mean. Gaara has a similar story. Even though I know he can be sweet and quite opinionated, the people can't see beyond the... mask. This lead to him developing quite the nasty attitude. Although it seems Naruto-san can break Gaara's walls." Temari said. At that moment both of them compared the two troubled teens and figured out their secret.

"Wait a moment. Is Gaara/Naruto a Jinchuriki?" They asked at the same time. Instantly they got their answer. This just became a whole lot more complicated. Shikamaru was processing all the information he had and was making senarios in his mind on what to do. He exhaled and said.

"You know that I have to tell Hokage-sama. Senting a Jinchuriki in a foreign village without warning can be misinterpreted. Gaara and all of your team would probably be put under surveillance for the remainder of your stay here in Konoha. Maybe even after you leave." Temari just looked at him trying to think of things she could say. The Nara however was not finished.

"But. Seeing how Naruto's true identity was revealed as well I'm willing to make a deal." Now she had her complete attention.

"If you won't talk then I won't talk either." He said as he extended his hand. The blonde kunoichi thought for a moment before caving in and accepting his offer. The mission had to succeed.

Naruto and Gaara, who happened to hear their conversation, were another story.

"Y-You are like me?" The blond asked. Gaara didn't speak he just looked at Naruto with wide eyes.

"And yet you would choose to save them if needed." The red head said his thought aloud.

"Of course. Gaara, we are not monsters. We held the monsters at bay. That's what Hokage-jiji said to me. Didn't your Kazekage said something similar?"

"No, Father just blamed me for Mother's death and have viewed me as monster my entire life." The Suna nin said looking down. Naruto grabbed him by rhe shoulders and with teary eyes told him that everything will be alright. Now that they have found eachother they will help eachother they were brothers in... circumstances.

Gaara was speechless. Even though he had siblings none of them called him brother. Not to mention that no one has ever cried for him. Suddenly his head hurt. Gaara touched the self inflicted scar on his forehead and winced. Temari seeing this rushed at her brother's side. With a quick goodbye she carried Gaara and her back and left for their room.

That night, as Naruto was sleeping he found himself in a strange sewer.

**"Kind of you to visit me boy. It seems you had quite the day with that damn Tanuki."**

Naruto just stared at the enormous cage in front of him. A shadow covered the inside of it, but Naruto knew what or rather who was kept inside.

"Yeah, It seems that that other demon is just as a nuisance as you are." Naruto remarked. The voice from the cage growled. This was going to be a long night.

**Done. So I figured out how to right Gaara. Also the mission is obviously the Attack on Konoha but witha little twist. Also Also, Even though I have already thought about having Shikamaru and Temari together ( I mean they are one of the better couples) I haven't thought about Naruto or the others. I toying with the idea of a Harem for Naruto( With enough screen time for all the girls) Because I like a lot of girls as Naruto's girlfriend. (Sakura is obvious but I'm also thinking Fu and Yugito I haven't thought anyone else yet.) Tell me what you think. Thank you for reading.**


	5. The Fox and The Ape

**Hello to whoever will read this. This is chapter 5 of the story and to be honest I think I'm kinda behind. I thought that by chapter 10 I would have finished with the invasion, but it seems that won't be the case. Anyway, I'm not gonna rush the chapters, I just happen to have alot of motivation to write. Mainly because I want to get to the good part of the story. Hope you enjoy.**

16 years ago, The Nine Tails Demon Fox attacked the Village hidden in the Leaves. A tragedy that claimed the lives of many shinobi. One ninja in particular stopped the Fox by paying the ultimate price. The Fourth Hokage, The Hero of the Leaf, managed to seal the fox inside an infant and saved the village. That boy, Naruto Uzumaki was discarded by the villagers because of what he contained inside of him. If it wasn't for the Third Hokage, Sasuke Uchiha and all his others friends, they boy would have grown up completely alone and isolated, perfect for manipulation. It wouldn't take long, maybe a few years, a mere moment in the eyes of the fox, for the boy to loose control over his emotions and call forth the power he was granted. A power that can destroy countries. A power that everyone is afraid of. Well, almost everyone, Naruto didn't show even the slightest hint that he was scared at the giant entity behind the bars. He was either extremely brave pr extremely stupid, the fox has decided what the blond was.

**"So, did you had a good time woth that stupid Tanuki?"** The fox growled.

"Yep, it seems that that demon is just as a nuisance as you are foxy." The blond teased.

**"Ha, you wish kid. Shukaku, The One-tail beast, hates humans more than I ever could. I think it has something to do with him being the weakest of us all." **The fox remarked. Naruto was confused.

"The One-Tail has a name?"

**"Of course he has you stupid brat! All of us do. What do you think we are monsters?"** The nine tails answered angered he knew the answer the boy would give before he even said it. He would call him a stupid monster for destroying the Leaf and then he would probably ask for some way to give him his chakra. At the first he would pretend to refuse, only to make the boy think that he managed to convince him to give him chakra. That way the seal will weaken without him doing too much. The perfect plan.

The answer however, never came. Naruto looked deep in thought. The fox, seeing this for the first time he has been inside the boy, was curious as to what Naruto was thinking.

**"What's wrong boy, Fox got your tongue?"** The enormous beast chuckled. Naruto looked up at the beast and looked him straight in the eyes.

"So what's yours?" Naruto simply asked.

**"Huh?"**

"What's your name?" The fox was confused. He might have given him his name, if he didn't have such an enormous ego.

**"Like I would tell you my name, just like that. You will have to earn it."** Naruto was irritated, here he was trying to make things smoother with the fox and the damn beast was not helping. Deep inside Naruto was afraid, not of the fox but at how easily he could become like Gaara. The red head, told him how...rocky his relationship with the One- Shukaku was. He didn't want to end up like them. He sighted.

"How can I earn the privilege to learn your name, O great Nine Tails Fox." He mocked with a sarcastic tone, wich didn't go unnoticed by the Beast. But instead of growling he decided to mock him back.

**"Well, let's see. Normally I would ask for something impossible, but seeing how you are quickly becoming my favourite servant I will make an exception." **The fox said with the same tone Naruto talked a second ago. The blond smirked. It wasn't perfect but sarcasm was a better communication tool than anger. So he rolled with it and asked what did he had to do to please the O so great and beautiful Fox.

**"Shukaku is not the only one of my siblings here in your village. I presume you have felt it too."** Naruto thought for a second and realised what he was talking about.

"Gaara, Yugito, that jonin from Iwa amd that weird girl."

**"Shukaku, Matabi, Son Goku and Chomei. The One, Two, Four and Seven tails. It's very unusual for all of us to be together and although I might know the reason I won't tell you. Anyway, what I want you to do, is to beat them in a fight without using my power. That way all of them will finally understand that I'm the strongest of them all."**

"Huh? That's stupid! If you want to show them just how stronger you are you should give me some of your power when I will be fighting them." The Fox smirked.

**"Why? You think you aren't strong enough to beat them. Don't you want to become Hokage. The First managed to capture almost all of the Tailed Beast while the Fourth manged to beat the Nine Tailed Fox singlehandedly. Isn't that what you are taught in the Academy?"** The fox growled at the memory of his two capturers.

"I don't care! When the time comes you _will_ give me the power I need to beat them." Naruto Exclaimed and left his mindscape.

The Fox smiled. A perfect plan indeed...

The next morning found Naruto irritated. The fox managed to worsen his mood before the day even started. However there was something that came out of that conversation. Yugito, and the others.

Naruto leaped out of his bed and washed. Before, the day could officially begin he was already out of his door. He decided to go over the iwa nins since he thought they would be the most difficult to approach.

He was right. The moment he knocked on their door and Kurotsuchi opened, the iwa nin just answered with one word.

"No."

"Come on. I'm not asking for much. Just a day to show you my village."

"No."

"I'm not asking you on a date here, come on. I want to meet all of your team, even your sensei."

"No."

"Is 'No' your only answer?"

"Nes( a combination of No and Yes)"

"Ergh. You're insufferable! I just want to meet the guy with the beast." Naruto's anger managed to take over and he let him slip the real reason he was over. Kurotsuchi narrowed her eyes at him.

"How did- I mean I don't know what you are talking about."

"Kurotsuchi enough. Let him speak." Roshi's voice came from behind the half opened door. The red head jonin came out of hiding with his kunai still in hand. Naruto figured he was probably ready for an ambush. He was somewhat happy that an enemy jonin thought of him as a big enough threat to be prepared for anything.

"So, you figured out what I am. I would be impressed, if you were an ordinary shinobi." The red head remarked earning a confused look from the iwa kunoichi.

"What do you mean sensei. He's just a perverted loser." She said.

"On the contrary. Before you stands the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi." The older man said. Naruto just gave an awkward smile.

"Nice to meet you Roshi-san."

"What do you want kid?" Roshi sighted.

"I don't know I just wanted to talk to you." The blond answered.

"Why? How did you expect this conversation would go? You thought that after we exchanged our sad stories, we would become friends? Wake up kid." The red haired man dismissed the boy.

"I don't know I just wanted to meet another one like me." Naruto said embarrassed, he actually hoped he could be friends with the Jinchuriki.

"Ha! You misunderstood kid. The only thing we have similar is that we are weapons for our countries and our Kages. In everything else we are completely different. Let me guess, you grew up without parents, who had probably left you, then you got stuck with _that_ burden and then everyone in the village hated you. Am I close?" Naruto couldn't hold back his emotions and shed a single tear, which he quickly wiped.

"I will take that as a yes. I, on the other hand, come from a very important family in Iwa. My clan helped in the distraction of the Uzumaki clan, your clan, after that we were hailed as heroes. Then, the Tsuchikage, gave me the honour to become Iwa's Jinchuriki. After I became a perfect Jinchuriki in the Third Great Ninja War, I became the second in command in Iwa. You see how different we are, now?" The Jonin said with a smirk. He expected Naruto to be either jealous or angered at his obvious better and more privileged life.

However, Naruto was not called 'The number one most unexpected knucklehead ninja' for no reason. He smiled and looked Roshi in the eyes.

"You had a great story, but mine is just beginning and I know it will be far better than yours. Here it is. A boy who everyone shunned, managed to win over their hearts without using the power of the Tailef Beast. He became Hokage and everyone loved him and he loved them. That's my story and I know it's gonna happen. And I can prove it to you. Wanna show you?" The blond asked defiantly. The iwa jonin nodded.

"What's the name of the Four Tails?" Naruto smirked. Roshi was at first taken aback by the fact that his Demon had a name but he refrained from showing it due to pride. He avoided the question with such a delicate way that you could misunderstood him for a politician. The blond seeing through it smirked and decided to toy with the prideful man.

"Oh, I see I see. Then that means you either know the answer or you are indifferent to it. Anyway, see ya at the exam Kurotsuchi. Good day, Roshi-san. Take care Goku-san." The blond said and left the iwa nins in shock.

"Goku? Is that the name of your Beast Roshi sensei?" Kurotsuchi asked.

"I have no idea. Naruto Uzumaki, what a terrifying. There's only one way he learnt the Four tails name. The Kyuubi told him, which means he has a connection with it, which means he can tap on it's chakra. Not to mention that I might know who his parents may be. If I'm right, then the plan may be in jeopardy." The red head jonin answered truthfully.


	6. Finally, The Cat

**Hello to anyone who will read this. I will skip****Fu for now, because I have something special for her. Of you like or hate what you're reading please tell me so I can make the story better. Anyway, Hope you enjoy.**

Another day began in the village hidden in the leaves. Another day found our blond hero trying to make new friends. This time he wanted to find that weird girl from a couple of days ago. Not only because she was the Jinchuriki of the Seven Tails but also because he wanted to explain himself to her. Alas it seems she disappeared from the face of the earth. Naruto, however wasn't worried, he knew he would find her the day of the exams. He could apologize to her then. With that, our blond hero stopped searching and decided to walk around the village for a while.

Everyone was in a great mood, the shopkeepers were promoting their products to the new travelers, who came to see the exams, and the civilians enjoyed the new buzzing Konoha. It made the Village look like a city rather than a shinobi village. Speaking of ninjas, many gennins and some chunnins could be seen making jobs around town. Mostly, gardening and cleaning the parks of the area. Even they, had a smile on their face while they did those dreaded D rank missions. It was a good day.

"Hello Naruto." A voice said. The blond looked back to see Yugito and her teammates with their sensei. This day was getting better.

"Hey Yugito. You know I wanted to speak with you." The blond greeted back.

"You did? What do you need?" The Kumo blond asked with a smile.

"I just want to spend time with you. You know go out." Naruto said making Yugito blush. Karui saw the blush and tried to tease her friend.

"Aaaahhhh. It seems he likes you cat. Maybe you should stay in the village amd raise a family together." At that Naruto blushed too and tried to correct things.

"No, No, No. I didn't mean like that. I don't want to go out on a date with you. I mean, I wouldn't mind a date with you. I mean, not that this is a date, I just want to speak to you like two friends." Naruto sighted he was digging his own grave. He should probably shut up. Karui and Omoi were holding their bellies, while Darui, their sensei disappeared. Yugito, on the other hand, was speechless. Her eyes were staring at the void, like she was deep in thought or like she was speaking with someone. When she came back she blushed furiously. She looked at our blond friend and gave him a small smile.

"Of course Naruto, I would love to hang out." Naruto gave her a foxy smile and took her hand and leading her towards the shop district. The other two kumo nins were left behind.

"Wait. Are left alone? In a foreign village? Where's Darui-sama? What if something happens and we are held responsible and the Hokage asks for our head for payment? Or worse!" Omoi started his anxious monologue.

"What could be worse that loosing your head?" Karui asked facepalming.

"I don't know. But I'm sure the Hokage knows." The dark skinned boy continued.

"Hey are you guys lost? Do you need help?" said a voice. Karui looked behind her and saw three people. Two guys and a girl. Both Kumo nins raised their guard when they saw the girl. The Raikage was a proud man and he didn't regret many things. With that in mind, some things were taboo in Kumo. The Raikage's... hobby, the Third Raikage and how he died, and finally the Byakugan.

The leaf kunoichi had those eyes. The eyes that almost began the Fourth Great Shinobi War. The two kumo nins didn't realized they were staring until the girl spoke.

"Y-You guys are from K-Kumo right?"

"Eh, yeah we are. Our sensei left and our other teamate went on... some business." Karui spoke on behalf of both of them. She was so fixated on the girl that she didn't see the wolf-dog hybrid sniffing her. Only when it barked she was taken out of her trance.

"Akamaru says they are cool."

"Wow, you have a nin-dog. That's so cool!" Omoi said leaving any burden of the awkward conversation to Karui. He chose to speak to the owner of the dog and the chubby boy who haven't said anything yet.

Meanwhile, as this awkward conversation was beginning another one was also beginning.

"So, this is Konoha's shopping district. I must say it's not as big as ours but that be because ours is so cramped." The blonde girl said making the blond boy smile.

"Really? I always thought that we needed more space." He answered back and silence took over again. This wasn't what Naruto had in mind. He didn't have a problem talking to people before, his conversation with Gaara was a testament to that. Maybe the reason was because she was a girl? His mind drifted and didn't hear what she said. He stopped and looked back only to not see her there. He looked around and found her near a shop that sells masks. Naruto cringed, he knew all to well that shop.

"Hello, young lady. Are you interested in that cat mask? It's yours for only a couple hundred ryo. It's a super deal!" The shop owner said. Yugito looked at the mask again and reached for her pocket, only for her hand to be stopped by someone. Naruto had his hand on hers and looked at the owner defiantly.

"Old man what's the deal? All those masks don't cost more than a hundred ryo, and yet you overcharge this girl? You have no dignity." The owner seeing the demon boy immediately changed his attitude.

"What the fuck are you doing in my shop you demon. Go away before I make you." The owner yelled making the other shopkeepers to turn and see Naruto. Yugito saw how almost instantly her blond... tour guide was threatened and pushed. Before she could comprehend what was happening, Naruto took her by the hand, again and lead her away of the increasingly angry mob.

After some running the blond teen stopped and released his tight grip on her. He took a breath and gave her a big smile.

"Woah! Nothing beats a good old running from an angry mob to make the blood pumping. Am I right?" He asked while still catching his breath.

"Why. Why did they attacked you? And what did that man meant when he said _'demon'_?" She asked.

"Can't you guess?" He answered looking at her eyes seriously. She took a moment to think and then it hit her and she gasped.

"You, you are a Jinchuriki?!" The blond simply nodded.

"Just like you. The only difference is that yours has two tails, while mine has nine. I have the demon fox. You have the demon cat." Naruto finished earning another gasp from the kumo kunoichi.

"Y-You knew? How?"

"You could say I had a gut feeling." He gave her a foxy smile.

"Weird. Matabi didn't tell me there was another like me around." As she finished her sentence she touched her stomach in pain.

"Nevermind, she says she did warned me about you and the others." She cringed. Naruto was speechless. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Yugito has befriended her demon. He admitted he was feeling jealous.

"Man, I wish I could have a relationship like yours with the Nine Tails. But alas, he has to be a big furball of ego and tails." Naruto exclaimed dramatically. Yugito was silent for a moment and then laughed.

"Hahaha, Matabi says this is the most accurate description of Kurama she has ever heard."

"Kurama?!" Naruto blared out.

**"Tch. Stupid cat." **The now named Kurama said in Naruto's mindscape.

"Oooohhh, we are so gonna talk about this tonight.

**"Tch. Stupid cat.****"**

Naruto kept asking Yugito questions about Matabi while they were walking. The kumo kunoichi notice that as they entered the more 'shinobi' part of the village. The ninjas didn't glared or yelled at Naruto. Quite the opposite in fact, some waved at him and asked him how he was doing. After some time they decided to sit on a bench in a park. That's when Naruto asked the question...

"Hey Yugito-chan, do you think... I could talk to Matabi..." She looked at him wode eyed.

"Only of that possible and if you want to!" He continued quickly not wanting to make her feel weird.

"It's just that I really want to know how to make Kurama my friend too." He finished, the blonde girl thought for a second and then she gave him a sweet smile.

"Sure, It's possible Bee-san, the other Jinchuriki of Kumo, taught me how when he was training me. Here give your hand and focus some of your chakra in it." Naruto blushed at the thought of touching hands( Even though he was holding her hand when he was dragging her everywhere), but he did as he was told. He closed his eyes to focus and he was suddenly somewhere else.

At first it was completely dark, slowly but surely however the area brightened. Before him stood Yugito with a smile while behind her a massive cat like creature with flames instead of fur stared at him.

**"Hello, Naru-chan. I'm Matabi but you can call me Neko-chan."** She introduced herself with a playful tone.

**"So, I hear you wanted to talk to me. What is it? ***Gasps*** Don't tell me you want to take Yugito's hand in marriage?!"**. Both teens blushed.

"Matabi!!!"

"No, No, I don't want to talk about that." Naruto exclaimed quickly. Too quickly Yugito thought saddened. The giant Cat gasped again.

**"Then- Then you must want to ask me her measurements! Listen here kid. I want give them... freely. I want compensation."** Matabi said, Naruto could swear he saw blood dripping down the cat's fairy nose. He completely ignored his own nosebleed. Yugito thought... did not, she opened her mouth to scold her partner only to be stopped by a fourth voice.

**"Matabi, You're still the perverted brat. You haven't changed at all."**

**Done... For now. There's going to be a part 2. I just don't have the time right now. Anyway, If you like or not Yugito well... I will try to make her and her relationship with Naruto a little bit better. This is a two parter just for her so that I can focus on the story better. Don't worry Fu and Sakura will have a similar fully focus chapter. As you figured I decided on those three for now. Hinata... I have plans for her( might not be good hehehe). Anyway, Thank you for reading.**


	7. Misunderstandings

**Hello to whoever will read this. I will try to flesh out Yugito and Matabi. Hope you enjoy.**

Everyone looked at the source of the voice. Naruto could believe what he was seeing, there it was. The Nine Tails Fox, the reason he is hated by everyone, was behind him and free.

"Wha-What are you doing here? How did you get free? Did you come to attack Yugito? I won't let you!" our blond hero said as he put himself between the kumo nin and the fox.

**"Shut up brat. I'm not free. When you were brought here so was I. Now, as for the other question, I wouldn't mind hitting that perverted cat back to decency."** The fox, Kurama, said growling at the cat. Matabi, curled up trying to look small and unprotected.

**"Come on Older Brother, I know you don't like perverts, but look at her she's so cute and beautiful I can't help my self. I mean look at what she looks like when I take over."** And with one fell swoop the giant catwas absorbed by the still confused girl. Yugito, grew cat ears and a tail.

**"Meow!" **Yugito said, or rather Matabi said in the blonde's body, while she closed one eye and posed. Naruto had another nose bleed.

**"You fool! Get out of her body, you will kill her like this!"** Kurama yelled gaining Naruto's attention with his words. Matabi sighted and returned to normal.

"Oi, Kurama, what do you mean she will kill her?"

**"Yeah Older brother, are you perhaps scared for my human. Does that mean you care for them?!"** The fox sighted

**"Your perverted drive made you forget what the Old Man said. We should lend our power to only those we trust and deem worthy. When we do it, the result will be a transformation capable of helping anyone in need."** Kurama said.

**"So why isn't-"****"Because it's like sage mode. If it's incomplete it could kill the users, that means you too. A complete transformation doesn't have cat ears and tails."** The Fox finished. The humans saw how the enormous fox put the giant cat in her place. Naruto smirked.

"I never knew you cared so much about someone else besides yourself. It's kinda sweet. Ku-ra-ma-nii-san." Naruto teased. Yugito never thought that. It seems she still has a lot to learn if she has to become a perfect jinchuriki. As she watched Naruto and Kurama bicker her mimd trailed off.

She thought of the way the civilians treated their jinchuriki here in Konoha. She couldn't believe they hated him so much. But she wasn't entirely shocked, her father the Raikage told her how Killer Bee was treated by the village before he helped in the war and became a hero of the village. She was grateful, for not having to live such a life, but hers wasn't perfect either.

As the Raikage's only child and the Two Tails Jinchuriki, saying she has big shoes to fill is an understatement. Everyone expected her to be the best. If she messed up an assignment or even a drill (in the academy) everyone including her own father would say what a failure she was and how she would never be like her father or Killer Bee.

Yugito sighted, there was no use in thinking about that anymore. She knew she couldn't be like them. This transformation was a testament to that.

"So what if it kills her?! You're saying she should give up? No! She's strong! I know that with more training she can master it. I believe in her!" Naruto's voice rang inside her head. She was shocked, here was a stranger who believed in her more than her village more than her own father. She smiled and walked towards the blond boy. As Naruto saw her from the corner of her eye he turned and gave her his trademark grin. She hugged him.

"Thank you Naruto-kun. I promise I will train harder to perfecting it. Thank you for believing in me." She whispered in his eyes, her warm breath tickled Naruto, who was red like a tomato. When Yugito saw that she giggled and gave him a kiss on the cheek as a 'reward' for being a good friend. Matabi had a nosebleed from her perverted thoughts she had for the two humans.

Kurama was irritated because he was interrupted but somewhere inside him he liked seeing this boy, who had everything against him from day one, having some else besides the pervert Hokage and that borderline sociopath. He admitted that he felt pity for the boy at times. Even if the boy thought he had friends, the truth was that in his overeagerness to have more friends the boy can't see that they are friends in name only. The Nara boy seems to be an exception and that bubblegum girl might have a chance of heart. Kurama shook his head. Why did he had these thoughts? He didn't care what happens to the boy. He only wants to get free.

When they came back in the real world, Naruto saw two people staring at them. The blond immediately recognised them.

"Hey Shikamaru, Sakura what are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same thing for you Naruto. What are you doing and who is this girl." Sakura asked with a tone that neither of the boys liked.

"What do you mean?" Asked Naruto, that's when he looked at how they were sitting on the bench. Yugito had her head on Naruto's shoulder and Naruto was holding her hand on top of her thigh. Both blonds blushed and moved away from wach other.

"Sakura, it's not what you think. We were just talking." Naruto tried to say.

"Uh-huh. That's why youbwere holding hand right? Because you were talking." Sakura didn't believed her blond teammate. Yugito, as a girl, caught on the hint of sadness in the other girl's voice and speak.

"Oh No no no. We didn't do anything. We really just talked. Although, he didn't say he had a girlfriend." Yugito finished glaring at Naruto. Sakura stopped glaring at the blond and blushed slightly. Naruto saw this and blushed as well.

"I'm not his girlfriend." Sakura said looking away. Naruto couldn't take his eyes of his pink haired teammate. Sometimes she could be so girlish it was cute. Our blond hero didn't see the other blonde staring at him. Yugito punched him on the head and apologized to Sakura. The two girls then began talking about how irresponsible boys could be. They continued talking as they began leaving the two boys in the park.

"You know, girls are weird. Don't you agree Shika?"

"More like troublesome, if you ask me." Both boys laughed and started heading to Ichiraku.

On their way there, they saw some Jonins leaping through the rooftops towards the gate. Naruto being the curious hyperactive teen that he was convinced his lazy friend to check it out. When they arrived at the gate, they saw dozens of leaf ninjas Infront of them. Shikamaru got close to one familiar ninja trying to ask them what was going on. Kotetsu, a chunnin of the Leaf and one of the 'Gate duo' as Naruto called them answered.

"The Kazekage came earlier than expected. These ninjas here are his escort." Both boys were speechless, both for different reasons. Shikamaru was trying to figure out what was bothering him with Suna. While Naruto was excited to meet another Kage and, from what Shikamaru told him, Gaara's father. When he tried to get closer to see him, he was stopped by Izumo telling him to that the other Kage wasn't coming right now but in a few hours. Having this knowledge Naruto dragged a surprisingly cooperative Shikamaru toward the Suna's team hotel room. When they got there Naruto knocked on the door and readied himself to see Baki, the Jonin. Instead he saw Temari, with just a towel smirking. Both leaf teens blushed and averted their gaze from the Suna kunoichi. Shikamaru mumbled something about troublesome blonds and closed his eyes.

"What's wrong? You've never seen a girl before?" She said seductively.

_'I get it. It's one of those power plays dad talked about. How troublesome, I should just let her be. I don't want things to be more complicated than they already are.'_ The lazy genius thought. Unfortunately Naruto didn't seem to catch on.

"Ehm, is Gaara here? I want to talk to him." The blond teen asked with his eyes still closed. If he didn't have them closed he would have seen the smirk the girl had.

"Why? Am I not good enough for you? Or do you maybe want Gaara for a more _personal_ matter? Now I'm hurt." She teased with a hurt expression.

"No no no. That's not what I mean... Right Shikamaru?"

_'Damn it Naruto don't drag me into this.__'_

"Yeah, It's like we don't want you. I mean not _want want _more like want. I mean, you are beautiful and anyone would be lucky to have you, but now we came to tell you that the Kazekage is coming in a few hours." Shikamaru somehow managed to say. The moment he said that the Kazekage was coming the Suna kunoichi's expression changed. Her playful and warm girl gave away to the cold and hardened Suna kunoichi.

"Huh, so he old man is coming after all." Everyone turned to see the other two suna nins. Kankuro was holding some groceries while Gaara just stared at Naruto. Our blond hero sweatdroped.

_'Every time. He really is bad at communications.__'_ Naruto thought misunderstanding the reason.

Gaara wasn't staring at Naruto but at Naruto's mouth. He tried to find if what the blond teen said was the truth or a lie. The red head closed his eyes and spoke.

"It doesn't matter." He simply said.

"What do you mean Gaara? Your father is coming to see you. You must be excited, I know I would." Naruto said earning a glare from the red head.

"I don't care what he does. I don't want him nor need him." The Suna nin answered with his monotonous tone. Naruto was beginning to get angry.

"What do you mean you don't want him?" He said with a serious tone.

"I don't care if he came to see me or for other... matters. Even of he was dead I wouldn't ca-" The red haired boy was stopped by a punch in the face by none other than Naruto.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT AGAIN. NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN YOU TWO. HE'S STILL YOUR FATHER, YOU SHOULD BE GRATEFUL YOU STILL HAVE HIM!" Naruto yelled and stormed off. Leaving behind everyone speechless.

**Done. A smaller chapter because I don't have time. Anyway Someone asked for powers. Naruto is as strong as he was right before the Sage training ( In order for Tsunade to return he would have to master Sage mode instead of the Rasengan) Sasuke doesn't have the MS yet. But he does have Kirin. Sakura is a capable genjutsu and medical ninja. She doesn't have superhuman strength yet. Of you have any other questions please tell me. Thank you for reading.**


	8. Hurt

**Hello to whoever will read this. The story is just beginning. Next chapter the Chunnin Exams!**

A Kage is the title given to the strongest shinobi of each of the Five Great Villages. They are responsible for the protection and prosperity of their own. It's extremely rare for a Kage to leave the Village. Only in special circumstances will they do it such as a conference with their Daimyo or a Five Kage summit. The First and only one happened close to 50 years ago.

Even when the Chunnin Exams are taking place the most common thing is to send a delegate, like a high ranking Jonin or someone the Kage trusts.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hogake of Konoha, was in the middle of crisis. It was one thing that the Kazekage decided to come and watch the exams, their Villages were allies after all. But he just got word from his ANBU that the Tsuchikage send a notice that he will be coming. That stubborn backstabbing old fart had to be planning something, if he decided to leave the safety of his village and come their enemy's turf. There was only one phrase that perfectly described the situation.

"This is so troublesome." The old ninja said as he took his trusted pipe and started smoking. He looked out of his window towards the gate, where a small army had formed.

"They are planning something." A voice said behind Hiruzen.

"I know. I just don't know what." The Third answered.

"I don't trust the Fourth Kazekage." The voice replied. Hiruzen laughed.

"You don't trust anyone. You never did." The Hokage said smoking.

"And Correctly so. We don't need _allies_. Konoha is strong enough to take all of the other four nation out. Now that the Tsuchikage is coming as well, we should take them out."

"And start the Fourth Shinobi War. You are a fool Danzo."

"No Hiruzen. You are the fool." The Third Hokage closed his eyes and enjoyed his pipe. This was going to be a long week.

Meanwhile, Shikamaru was having a mini panic attack. Naruto yelled at Gaara, who didn't even react, and left him there to handle the situation. Thankfully, it seems that Temari wanted to get rid of him quickly so he apologized and left. The lazy genius was running through the streets looking for his blond friend. It seems that some Deity was smiling at him because he found the one person who could locate him easily.

"Hey Shino." The Nara knew how... talkative his bug user friend was so he went straight to the point.

"I'm looking for Naruto. Think you can help?" He got a simple nod for an answer. Immediately a bug left from Shino and went straight to the Hokage Monument.

_'I should have guessed' _The Nara genius thought. He thanked his friend and left him there... Standing...Alone.

"I would like to help you more with Naruto. Because I know how hard it is to have friends and Naruto is one of my friend. And I want to help him." He whispered but Shikamaru was way too far to hear. He began walking toward the Monument, but when he felt something strange,he changed directions heading for the woods outside the village.

Shikamaru was now running toward his destination. The sooner he got there, the sooner he could go back to sleeping. At least that's what he thought. Suddenly, a realisation hit him and he stopped.

_"I shouldn't be the one he should talk to right now. He needs someone who can make him calm down and support him."_ He thought.

_'Sasuke? No. He can't give him emotional support. He doesn't even have one himself. Hokage-sama? Not him either. He's too busy with everything. We shouldn't bother him. Kakashi-sensei? Maybe... But I think...Yeah... Sakura. She has a crush on him now and I don't think he stopped having one on her. She knows him better than anyone else.'_ Within an instant, he thought of the best person and went towards the shopping district to search for her.

Meanwhile, Shino was in an unexpected adventure. He jumped from tree branch to tree branch without knowing where he was going. His bugs knew though. A few moments later he stopped and called some of his recon bugs. The bugs flew towards an unknown source of power. Shino expected a giant bug, but in reality was a small girl.

"Hey, little ones. Are you lost? Do you want to be my friends?" The girl asked. Shino was on guard. Not many people could detect his bugs. Mostly his clan and some elite Jonins.

_'Who is this girl?'_ He thought. He observed for a few moments later and found that she wasn't a threat. At least that's what his bugs thought. The girl continued playing with the bugs and Shino continued looking from the tree tops. He was amused with what he was seeing only his clan was so attentive with bugs. Everyone else just saw them as tools. But his family and not this girl. His wonderful moment was distributed however, when the girl saw how late it was getting. She apologized to the bugs and promised to play with them again. Shino was once again left alone.

"It's a promise then." He said with a smile.

Back in Konoha, the sun was setting giving an orange hue all over the village. Naruto was watching as this orange light that was protecting the village was slowly fading. He put his knees close to his chest and rested his head on top. He was sitting on top of the Fourth Hokage's head. Ever since he was a little boy, whenever he needed time to relax or calm down or even cry, he would come here. For some reason he felt a connection with the Fourth more powerful than with the Third. Maybe it's the Fox incident or maybe it's the fact that he gave his life to protect those he cared about.

"It must be nice having people who care about you and you for them." He said out loud. He knew he had people around him. He knew he wasn't alone. And yet he couldn't stop himself from thinking these things. Right now he was feeling alone.

"Naruto?" A voice took him out of his thoughts. He didn't bother looking behind him he knew who it was.

"How rude! The least you should do when someone calls you is to reply." Sakura said with a pout, not that he could see her.

"Hey Sakura. Did Shika sent you?" He knew that his friend was the one to tell her about his outburst, why else is she here? Sakura didn't say anything she walked and sat next to him. He didn't react. She put her head on his shoulder (just like how Yugito had it a few hours earlier). They didn't say anything, there was no need to. When she felt him relaxing his shoulders she stroke.

"Ouch! Saukra-chan! What was that for?!"

"Baka! That's for earlier with that Kumo kunoichi." She said and he hit him again. Naruto was now rubbing two bumbs.

"And that's for the stupid stunt you pulled with the Suna nin. Honestly, Naruto, poor Shikamaru... I haven't seen him so stressed out." Naruto stared at her intensely.

"Yeah... That was pretty stupid. Sorry Sakura-chan!" He said giving her a foxy grin. Sakura however, could see that his smile wasn't as bright as it used to be. She didn't want to push him though... In the end Naruto told her he wanted to sleep well for tomorrow, so he left her. Both teens were deep in thought, both for different reasons.

**Done. Well that took... a while. Stuff happened, All you need to know is that I plan to finish ALL my stories. Thank you for reading.**


	9. Chunnin Exams Begin!

**Hello to whoever will read this. The Chunnin Exams are here and honestly I had forgotten what I wanted to write. I still can't remember everything because I lost my notes. Anyway, I will manage. Hope you enjoy.**

The Chunnin Exams are the only way for a genin to get a promotion. It's a test of courage, intellect and stamina. Participants in these exams are honour bound to show how strong their village is. That's the main reason, the other one that only the elite know is to learn the power of everyone else while looking the strongest.

For the first time in years teams from four out of five Great Nations will participate simultaneously. And to top it off Three Kages will watch the final stage of the exams. It will be a long week for the Third Hokage. He was looking at the schedule of the exams.

The first day will be help at the Academy, where Ibiki Morino, a terrifying interrogator, will be the first proctor. The evening and for the next 3 days the genins will be tested in their survival skills by Anko Mitarashi, Orochimaru's pupil and victim. The survivors of that test will be participating in the final stage. A tournament, where the real goal is to show enough skill and strategic mind to be considered for a promotion. A long week indeed...

Hiruzen looked at the list of this year's participants. 1 team from Suna, Iwa and Kumo, although numbers shouldn't fool him. All 3 of these teams are closely related to their respective Kages.

Suna's team is made of the Kazekage's children. Iwa's has the Tsuchikage's granddaughter and Kumo has the Raikage's daughter plus their Jonin instructor is A's right hand man.

2 teams were send by Amegakure. It seems Hanzo started opening his relations. Then there was Otogakure... This new village send 6 teams. That's more than all the other combined. No intel. No History. No allies. The Hokage thought he should be keeping an eye on them. Last but not least Konoha.

10 teams. 3 of which are clan heirs and the future of Konoha. Hiruzen was proud of everyone under him. But he couldn't help but feel especially proud for them. Team 10, the InoShikaCho Trio lead by his own son Asuma Sarutobi. Team 8 the special tracking team with Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame and Hinata Hyuga lead by Genjutsu specialist Kurenai Yuhi. And then there's Team 7. Oh that number...

Team 7 was his team under the Second Hokage. Then with the Sannins. Then it was Jiraya's team with Minato Namikaze in it. Then Minato's team with Kakashi Hatake. And now It's his team with Naruto Uzumaki, Uchiha Sasuke and Sakura Haruno. These kids remind him of his own students more and more. Hiruzen sighed. He just hopes they Kakashi won't fail them as he did his own. He was returned back to reality by a knock on his door.

"Hokage-sama. It's beginning." His secretary said behind the door.

At the Academy the genins were gathering and talking. Our blond hero along with his friends were in a corner and observing everyone else. Naruto could see Sasuke and Shikamaru talking between themselves, probably strategies against their person of interest at the moment. Our hyperactive hero looked around, not to form strategies, where the fun in that. No he was looking for his own persons of interest. He could see Gaara at the other corner with his eyes closed, probably waiting for the survival test to begin already. In the middle of the room he saw that red head from Iwa belittling everyone else. His eyes drifted from her to the right were he crossed eyes with Yugito. The Kumo kunoichi smiled and waved at him and he waved back.

"Na-Naruto-kun who is she?" A soft voice asked from behind him he turned and looked at Hinata. That got the attention of the others.

"Ooohhh Someone has a girlfriend!" Ino teased. Sakura tried to punch her but missed, while Hinata was red as a tomato.

"Drop it Ino. It's not what you think." Shikamaru said wanting to prevent any unnecessary attention at them. The blonde kunoichi however wouldn't drop it. She kept asking Naruto questions, who was becoming more and more embarrassed. Seeing his embarrassment Sakura began her own interrogation in the matter.

_'I'm trapped. I need to cool Sakura off'_ The blond teen thought. He backed away just as Sakura was closing in with an angry expression. However when he hit someone as he was walking backwards he found himself on the ground.

"Ouch! That hurt." Naruto heard the person, a girl, say behind him. He recognised that voice though.

_'Number Seven__!'_ He thought.

"Hey! It's you! The girl from the other day!" Naruto exclaimed forgetting the angry pink monster behind him.

"Oh?! Another one?! Huh? You don't take a break eh Naruto?" Sakura said fuming. Naruto gulped.

"Sa-Sakura-chan It's not what you think. This girl here is-"

"He's my Ex." The girl said loudly. Gaining the attention of everyone in the room. Shikamaru and Sasuke grunted. They just lost their anonymity. Shino on the other hand was shaking.

"Naruto. You took the best one." The bug user said quietly.

"Huh? What was that Shino?" Kiba said turning from the upcoming bloodbath to his teammate and immediately back to the soon to be murder scene because he was missing the best part.

"What does she mean by Ex, Naruto?" Sakura said with a dangerously low voice. Naruto looked around for allies... no one came.

_'Traitors'_ He thought.

**"Ha. Can you blame them kid? Look her murderous eyes. She will kill you and _then_ ask again."** The Fox, Kurama, said.

"Not now! I'm in a crisis!" Naruto yelled in his mind. Kurama just scoffed. Naruto returned to reality knowing he had to think something quickly to survive.

"Nothing! It means Nothing! I'm just her Friend!" He yelled from the top of his lungs. Immediately he felt the air becoming lighter. It's impressive how much Killing Intend Sakura was emitting.

"Yeah... He _was _my friend. Until he broke our relationship. It hurt. Really hurt, because he was my First as well." The nameless kunoichi said loudly again. This time the KI(Killing Intend) skyrocketed. To the victim, Naruto, it seemed like Sakura was giving it off. However, Shikamaru, Sasuke and The Third Hokage (who was watching from the surveillance network) figured out two more sources. Even Gaara looked at the direction of one of them.

"Yugito. Yugito! You're gonna kill me! And If you kill me then we won't make it to the final stage and we won't be promoted. If that happens I'm sure Raikage-sama will kill me!" Omoi said trying to get free from a headlock.

"How can he kill you, if you're already dead?" Karui asked. Their conversation then continued on the abilities of their Kage and the forbidden techniques. Yugito however zoned them out. Her focus was solely on Naruto.

**"Quite the player Big Brother's partner huh?" **Matabi, The Two Tailed Beast said.

"Shut it." Simple yet comprehensive.

As amusing as this might seem to the Hokage. The icing on the cake was Shino getting agitated.

"Well it seems that even an Aburame can show emotions. Who knew?" Laughter engulfed the monitor room. Even Shibu Aburame, Shino's father smiled.

"Besides that." Hiruzen said returning to a more serious mood.

"Who is that girl? She wasn't in the list." At that moment a panting Izumo came in.

"Hokage-sama we have a problem! One of the applications came late." He managed to say between breaths. He gave the application to his leader and sat down to catch his breath.

"Hmm. Takigakure..." Hiruzen trailed off.

_'It seems we may have one more ally to aid at the upcoming event. Or a new enemy.'_ He hated getting suspicious of everyone but with his experience an ignorant and hopeful was a bad ruler. That was the only thing he and Danzo could agree on. He hoped they might be allies because they will need them for whatever was coming. He didn't know what it was, he just had a gut feeling that it was coming.

"Gather everything we have on this team. And summon Jiraya back. He may know more." Orders were given, precise and expected done.

Moments later stacks of paper were in front of the Hokage. The leader of Konoha turned his attention to the papers completely ignoring the yells of his favourite blond ninja.

_"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan please stop! I swear I didn't do anything to her! She means her first friend!" _Naruto's voice came from the monitors Most of the shinobi watching started laughing at his desperation.

"Poor boy."

"He doesn't deserve such death."

"We should do a big funeral for our fallen comrade." Jokes where heard from different people.

"I can't believe that's Kakashi-senpai's student." A voice from the shadows said. Some people jumped at the unexpected new voice. Others, more experienced, didn't.

"Cat. Because he's Kakashi's student he's like this." The Hokage said as he finished his reading. Being a leader ment he had to read and understand quickly reports and other documents.

"Yeah, Of course a pervert teacher will pass on his ways to his students. Ha, what a model of a shinobi." A shinobi said ironically. In an instant he had a katana pressed against his throat.

"Watch what you say about him. He's not only a war hero, but a legendary ANBU as well." The ANBU threatened and when the shinobi nodded, she released him and we t back on her guarding spot.

With all that, no one saw Ibiki entering the exam room.

"All right maggots, sit down and shut up." The proctor of the first stage said. The exams have started.

**Done. Okay so I will skip the first stage and the second. At least I'm not going to show it from the perspective of the participants. because we have already seen it. Thank you for reading****.**


	10. The Tournament

**Hello to whoever will read this. I think this is going to be a long chapter. I will try to have the whole tournament in. We are nearing the Attack. After that the story will deviate from the original. Hope you enjoy.**

Konohamaru was beyond happy. His friend and mentor, Naruto was participating in the final stage of the Chunnin Exams. He, Moegi and Udon along with their Jonin sensei Ebisu were walking towards the Arena, where the tournament will be held.

Along the way however he couldn't help but overhear people gossiping about Naruto.

"I can't believe Hokage-sama let this monster to take the exams. What if he loses control and murders us all?"

"He should be kept locked up. Not becoming more powerful."

"At least he would get the beating he deserves from the Hyuga prodigy."

Konohamaru was at his breaking point. He was ready to attack those ignorant fools. They didn't know just how much it hurt Naruto hearing them talking like this all these years. And yet his mentor never turned his back on them. The opposite in fact, he tried his best to earn their approval, because that's what kind of a person Naruto is. That's why Konohamaru follows him and 'permited' him to become Hokage. Because he's someone who will do anything for his people. Just like his Grandfather.

"Come on we will be late. I don't want to miss the first match." Someone said. Konohamaru was ready to attack the moment they said something bad about Naruto.

"Naruto Uzumaki is battling Neji Hyuga! I can't wait for Naruto-san to put one of the Hyuga's back in their place." Konohamaru stopped dead in his tracks.

"Konohamaru? Is everything alright?" Moegi asked concerned, but Konohamaru ignored her. He was listening to other people.

"Yeah. I have money bet on Naruto. He's so unpredictable he might actually win the whole tournament!"

"What do you mean? Of course I will cheer for Naruto. He saved my life in a mission. It's the least I can do."

"Come on. How can't you root for the guy? He's the ultimate underdog story."

Konohamaru was stunned. He thought was alone but it seems more people, especially shinobi, see Naruto for who he is.

"Different people, different beliefs. It's hard to change someone's mind. Especially if their opinion of you is bad. But with hard work and determination you will do it." Ebisu said laying a hand on his student. Konohamaru looked up at him and smiled.

"Now, come on. Naruto's waiting."

Meanwhile, in another part of the plaza outside the Arena, a weird teen wearing a green jumpsuit was hoping on one leg trying to get to the Arena. Behind him an older man wearing the same green jumpsuit was crying and saying something about youth. Further back a girl in a kimono was embarrassingly trying to look as if she didn't knew them.

"Can you please stop you two? You are gaining the attention of everyone!" She said.

"Tenten where's your flaming spirit of youth?" The older man asked accusingly.

"It got crushed by that Suna kunoichi Guy-sensei." Tenten answered looking at the ground and rubbing her bandaged hand.

"That's... AN EXCUSE!" Guy yelled.

"Look at Lee. He got defeated as well. He's actually a lot worse than you. Do you see him crying or giving up? NO! That's how you will become a great shinobi. By not giving up!" Guy said to his female student. It's true that Lee has almost zero chances of making a recovery. It seems though that Tenten has the more severe phycological trauma. From his experience and own struggles he knows that that's what's worse.

"Guy-sensei! Tenten come on! we will miss Neji's fight against Naruto." Lee yelled from a the top of a bench as he was doing jumping drills.

A few meters away Omoi and Karui were walking with their sensei, Darui accompanied by the Iwa team.

"I still can't believe only Yugito managed to pass the preliminaries. I wanted to beat more people." Karui said. One of the Iwa genins answered.

"Tough luck for you. You had Kurotsuchi as your enemy. She will be everyone here. Even your friend. Actually she should forfeit from now." Omoi had to hold Karui back from killing the other genin. Roshi and Darui were simply walking a few steps behind.

"It's Unfortunate Darui-san that both your students will be beaten by my student."

"Don't be so sure Roshi-san. Yugito didn't show everything she had. She has way more tricks up her sleeves. Besides she needs to conserve energy." Roshi raised an eyebrow.

"Why would she need to?"

"I don't know you tell me. I just have a feeling you know? Like we will need to be ready." Darui said yawning. Roshi tensed up but as a war veteran he masked it.

At the stands, Team 8 was taking their seats.

"Man. I can't believe I fell for that Harem Jutsu! Next time Naruto!" Kiba yelled earning a smack on the head by Kurenai. Hinata was actually happy to not take part in the tournament.

"It's too bad that we lost but we should at least cheer for our friends." She said with a smile.

"So? Are you going to cheer just for Naruto Hinata?" Kiba teased his teammate, who was already red as a tomato.

"Kiba. Your question is invalid. Why would she cheer for Naruto just because she has a crush on him. She should cheer Neji even if she was defeated by him. He's still family. Besides, we all heard what kind of person Naruto is with the ladies." Shino said still angry at what happened in the first day of the exams.

"Huh? Did you say something Shino?" Kiba asked. Shino buzzed in anger.

Hinata was confused. She didn't have any I'll will towards her cousin for beating her, so she wanted to cheer for him. On the other hand, Neji was fighting Naruto... She wanted so cheer for him too.

"Ah, Hinata. I see you are already on your feet. That's good. We Hyuga's are not so easily defeated. Not even from our own." A voice said from her side. Hinata knew all too well whose voice it was. She grew to respect and fear that voice.

"Good morning Father. Yes, I'm well. I apologize if I have worried you." Hinata looked at her father. He had a stock expression as always so she turned her attention to the person he was holding his hand. Her sister.

"Hanabi. Are you here to see the tournament as well?" The genin asked her sister.

"Yes. I came to see Neji-onisan beat that boy. As any Hyuga should." Hanabi said earning a smile from their father. Hanabi was being trained to become the next head of the clan, since everyone deemed Hinata unworthy and a disgrace to the Hyuga name. Hinata didn't say anything.

A few seats behind, team 10, minus Shikamaru, and Sakura were watching everything. Sujata felt bad for Hinata. The pink haired kunoichi knew that Hinata's family was strict and that she didn't have any kind of freedom. Plus she could empathize with her since they loved the same oblivious knucklehead.

Speaking of Naruto. Our blond hero was in the locker room with the rest of the participants, and was hearing the instructions by the final's stage proctor. Hayate Gekko.

"So, you can use whatever Jutsu you want to show of. *cough* But when I say stop, *cough* you stop. Is that clear? *cough*" He said between coughs. Everyone nodded. Naruto could hear the people coming in and their cheering.

"It's finally time..." He said earning a scof from Neji.

"Don't dream that you can do much. You will lose in the first match. It's your destiny." Neji said ticking Naruto off.

"I don't care what you think my destiny is. _I _don't care what my destiny is. I will become Hokage and prove you all wrong. Believe It!" Our blond dreamer declared. Earning glares from the other contestants. Kurotsuchi wanted to say something but Naruto and Neji were called.

After they left, Yugito said what most people were thinking.

"Naruto sure is... Interesting."

"That's the least you can call him." Temari added.

"Hn. He has a good heart. That's more than what I can say for most people I've met." Sasuke said.

"He's a fool." Kurotsuchi said earning a glare from Sasuke and Yugito. But she continued.

"He thinks he can become Hokage. It's not a job for everyone. Only those destined to become will become. Like me." Yugito scoffed.

"For someone so proud, you sure are proud for the wrong reasons. You're not special just because you're a relative to a Kage. Look around, I and all these Suna nins are related to our Kages. And yet I think I can speak for all of us when I say, We don't live under their shadows like you do." Yugito said earning a nod from Kankuro.

"Wha-Who do you think you ar-"

"Shut up before I make you." Kurotsuchi tried to answer but was stopped by Gaara.

Shikamaru sighed.

_'This is so troublesome. But Naruto, it seams you have made an impression on all of them.'_ The genius thought.

_"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome!"_ The tournament was beginning.

* * *

"On this corner we have a prodigy from the prestigious Hyuga clan. Neji Hyuga!" The proctor said. People were cheering mostly civilians and outsiders. The shinobi of Konoha didn't cheer fully because they didn't want to raise the clans already enormous ego.

"And on this corner. We have another prodigy. A prodigy in pranks. Naruto Uzumaki!" Hayate Gekko said and Naruto came out with his hands waving and a smile on his face. Immediately people were booing, mostly the civilians. Threats and curses could be heard throughout the stadium. Up in the Kage balcony, Onoki, the Third Tsuchikage was intrigued.

"It seems this _Uzumaki_ kid is not well liked. I wonder why. Given that Uzushiogakure was an ally to Konoha. Maybe he's not an Uzumaki. He doesn't have red hair after all." He said with a smirk.

"Oh. He is an Uzumaki. The hair comes from his father." Hiruzen said stoically. Onoki raised an eyebrow.

"Begin!"

Immediately Naruto used his signature Jutsu. **Shadow clone Jutsu.** 20 clones appeared earning some wows from the audience. Neji remained calmed. Naruto and his small army lifted a shuriken and threw them and used some signs. **Shuriken Shadow clone Jutsu.** Everyone was surprised not only for the amount of shuriken Naruto made but also because he managed to master one of the Third Hokage's signature Jutsu. Neji seeing this didn't move. He waited for the shuriken to come close and then he used one of the Hyuga's secret techniques.** Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven.**

When he was finished spinning, everyone could see that he didn't have a scratch on him.

"Is that all you've got Naruto? You sure talk big. But when it comes to actions... That's why you will fail. That's why you're destined to fail. I'm a Hyuga. The greatest clan of Konoha you can't even begin to compare." Neji said. However Naruto could see that his opponent was lost in his mind for a moment. Neji's expression was one of sadness. Naruto wanted to answer back, but seeing that expression he realised that Neji didn't had something personal with him. Like all the others did. Some of his clones attacked Neji but were defeated easily by the Taijutsu genius.

"You keep talking about destiny. Destiny this, destiny that. It's really annoying ya know. If you are dissatisfied with your destiny then change it." Naruto's clones said as they were destroyed by Neji.

The Hyuga was getting more and more agitated by Naruto's words. How can someone talk about changing destiny? That's foolish. People are born into clans with specific roles to play. If it was so easy to change someone's destiny then he could change his own. He could be free from this nightmare that is the Hyuga clan. He could be free. A punch threw Neji a few meters away. The stadium cheered with the unexpected punch. Most shinobi who were watching yelled in favour of Naruto.

"I know what you are feeling. You want to be free. You want to escape your destiny." Naruto said seriously getting the attention of his opponent.

"The Hyuga's have a nasty tradition of branding the branch family with a seal." The blonde said grinding his teeth.

"I really. REALLY hate it. How can something that takes someone's freedom be legal?" He yelled. Neji was watching him wide eyed. Naruto cooled down and looked at him.

"I don't care what you say. Because I haven't given up on my dream. And I never will. I will become Hokage. Believe it!" Naruto yelled Pointing at the Hokage's balcony. People booed his declaration. Some however clapped and cheered for him. Something that no one expected. Not even Naruto. Unfortunately, our blonde idealists was caught up in the moment that he didn't see his enemy.

**Eight**** Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms. **Neji had taken the traditional stance and punched his enemy with all his anger. It was over. Naruto won't be able to use chakra for the rest of the fight.

"No one can escape their destiny. No one! Can only accept it and live it. Either you like it or not." Neji said face to face to Naruto.

"If that's the case. Then my destiny is to become Ho-" Naruto was interrupted by a punch in the gut by Neji. Naruto spilled some blood, but stayed on his feet. Smirking. Neji used gentle fist and threw Naruto at the wall. Our blond hero fell to the ground.

"It's over. Proctor call the match before he dies." Hayate was walking close to Naruto wanting to see if he was defeated.

"Get up Dope! You can't lose to a Hyuga. I won't allow it. You can only lose to me!" Sasuke yelled. Naruto moved his finger.

"Yeah Naruto. You beat me. Go beat his arrogant ass!" Kiba yelled. Naruto moved another finger.

"Come on Naruto! I know you can do it. I believe in you!" Sakura said with a blush. Naruto raised his hand. As more and more of his friends encouraged him Naruto managed to get up on his feet. He didn't look good thought.

"Come on Naruto!"

"You can do it Naruto!"

"Go show that arrogant Hyuga why you're going to be Hokage!" People yelled. Naruto looked around the stadium.

"NARUTO NARUTO NARUTO" People, strangers, were chanting his name. Naruto could see them. Smiles, thumbs up, waves. They were supporting him. Konoha was supporting Naruto. He looked up at his opponent.

I'm his mindscape, Naruto looked at the giant Fox.

"Kurama. Can you please lend me some of your power please?" The fox opened his eye and looked at his blond... roommate. He was beaten. Kurama was amazed at the fact that he was still standing. He shouldn't be surprised though. Naruto tend to defy the odds every time. He didn't know why, maybe he liked that he said please. Maybe because that he used his name. Or maybe he was getting soft. The fact is that wanted to give him the power he needed.

**"Sure kid. Go kick his ass. Just don't bother me again."** With that, Naruto felt a surge of power all over his body.

"Thanks Kurama."

Back in the real world Naruto was smiling. That aggravated Neji more. Back in the contestant's balcony, Yugito and Gaara said the same thing simultaneously.

"It's over." Both Jinchurikis felt the Fox's chakra.

Naruto made a shadow clone, in Neji's surprise, and opened his palm. Instantly, Sasuke, Sakura and Shikamaru knew what he was doing. Neji, not wanting to find it out threw an explosion tag, thinking that it was faster. The explosion caused everyone to close their eyes. Half the stadium was covered in smoke, so they couldn't see Naruto. A moment later the smoke started to move and then spin. Faster and Faster. When it was clear a figure was revealed. The veteran shinobi and especially the Kages thought they were seeing a ghost.

Naruto was holding a kunai in one hand Infront of his face and a Rasengan on the other. Onoki stood up from his seat.

"It can't be..." He trailed of. Infront of him was the reason they lost the Third Great Ninja War. Minato Namikaze.

"Hokage, explain yourself!" The Tsuchikage demanded. Hiruzen, however didn't answer. As Onoki continued demanding answers. Rasa, the Fourth Kazekage, was watching intently at what he could only assume is a relative to the dead Hokage. Down in the bleachers, people were talking among themselves about the resemblance. Some of Naruto's friends heard them however they couldn't understand much.

While down in the arena, Neji was watching carefully. He didn't know how Naruto managed to gain control of his chakra and he didn't know what that orb did. When he saw Naruto running towards him he run as well.

Naruto threw the kunai at Neji when he was a few feet away. Neji easily deflected it. Naruto, having used his chakra to raise his speed and jumping capabilities, used the distraction to jump in the air and get on top of his enemy and used his Jutsu.

**"Rasengan!"**

An explosion enveloped the entire arena. When the dust settled, Naruto was on his feet smiling while Neji on the ground defeated. There was a moment of silence and then... The everyone cheered. His friends, his allies, his comrades even some civilians congratulated him.

* * *

Not all shinobi fights are flashy like the previous one. That doesn't mean they're not of high calibre. The fight between Shikamaru and Temari was like that. Shikamaru figured he couldn't impress people with his Jutsus. Not after Naruto at least. So he settled for the most important thing in a ninja. His strategic mind. The fight was quick but complex. The Nara genius managed to trap his opponent in his Shadow possession Jutsu. He could win the fight. He figured, however that he had showed enough to not get promoted but still look like he tried. So he forfeited the match on the grounds that he didn't had any chakra left.

After that show of strategic brilliance from Shikamaru. We were back in the flashy fights. It was Yugito's and Kurotsuchi's turn. Both girls went to the arena and bowed at each other.

"Let's get this over with. I don't want to waste chakra on you. I will need it for the rest of the tournament." Kurotsuchi said.

"Huh? What makes you so sure you're going to win?" Yugito asked.

"Because that's what will happen. I'm the Tsuchikage's granddaughter. I will be the winner." The Iwa kunoichi declared. Most of Konoha's shinobi booed at her declaration. It seems that the previous war was still fresh in their minds (And Naruto's resemblance to the Fourth only help to remind more people).

"I told you before but I will tell you again. You're not important because you're a Kage's relative. And you're not going to become Tsuchikage because your grandfather is. A Kage is someone who is loved and respected by it's people. Only when you're acknowledged by the people, you can become their leader." Yugito lectured. The Hokage smirked.

"It seems Naruto managed to reached people from other villages as well." Hiruzen said.

"Begin!" The proctor said. Yugito immediately cast a **Fireball Jutsu****. **The flames however were blue instead of the usual red. That intrigued Sasuke, who thought there probably was a more advance stage to his clan's signature jutsu. Little did he know that the reason for the blue flames was the Tailed Beast inside of her. Kurotsuchi reacted quickly and raised a stone wall. The fireball was so strong that pieces of the wall crumbled from the force.

The Iwa ninja not wanting to look weak leaped from the safety of her wall and raised her hand to form a stone fist. Yugito smirked and disappeared from her opponent's view.

"Very good. Lightning Release Chakra Cloak. The same one the Raikage uses. Although the scale is way down. It seems the Tsuchikage's granddaughter is just talk." Rasha said earning a scof from the old shinobi.

As the battle continued on, Yugito was gaining the momentum. Until, finally one of Kurotsuchi's punches landed. The blonde ninja was sent to the wall and fell to the ground. The Iwa kunoichi not wanting to lose the advantage she got leaped forward and started punching and kicking the downed ninja. Yugito was unable to defend herself. People yelled in disapproval. Naruto being the loudest.

"Oi! That's cheap! At least let her stand! Yugito! Yugito get up! I believe you can beat her!" Our blond hero yelled.

"Cheap? We are shinobi. We thrive on the unfairness of the world." The Iwa nin answered still kicking the Kumo nin. Suddenly, Yugito caught Kurotsuchi's foot and threw her away. The blonde shinobi stood up and looked at her opponent. The Iwa nin was frozen in place. Her opponent had threw her with inhuman strength and now her eyes had changed.

"A Jinchuriki... How interesting..."Rasha said while rubbing his chin. The Hokage saw that and stared for a moment. It reminded him of someone...

Down in the arena, Yugito took a more feral stance, similar to what an Inuzuka would take, and with an unknown Jutsu made her nails longer. They resembled claws.

**"She's using Matatabi's power. This fight is over." **Kurama said to Naruto.

"Why didn't I have a change when I used your power?" The blond asked.

**"Because that's a Jutsu. You used my power for your own Jutsus."** Kurama answered not wanting to continue the conversation. Alas he knew Naruto will. If not now then someday.

In the real world, Yugito cleared their distance in a second, surprising her opponent. With a single punch Kurotsuchi was on the ground coughing blood.

"Get up." The blonde said. The Iwa nin tried to but she fell back down. The proctor called the match and announced a five minute break for the last battle of the first Round.

* * *

In the contestant's balcony Naruto was the first to congratulate Yugito on her victory. The blonde teen hugged her Konoha friend and thanked him for the support. At that moment the door opened revealing a smiling Sakura.

"Naruto Congra-" Her smile faded and was replaced by a hurt expression. Seeing Naruto hugging someone else hurt. It hurt excruciatingly! The pink haired girl turned around quickly not wanting to show her tears and left the room. Naruto saw her and wanted to catch up to her to ask her what was wrong but the damn proctor called for the last two participants. Naruto sent off his best friend and teammate with a promise to meet in the finals and then went to Gaara.

"Good luck Gaara. You're going to need it against Sasuke. And if you manage to defeat theme over here. I hope we fight in the finals." Naruto said giving the Suna nin a foxy grin.

"Yeah... I would like to fight you too." Gaarasaid quietly. No one saw but as the Suna nin was walking to the entrance of the arena he was smiling. The Kazekage saw this from his view point. He got up and leaned forward in the railing. Gaara saw him and instantly lost his smile. The Kazekage gave a nod which Gaara acknowledged. The plan was about to begin...

* * *

So far the fight was both spectacular and brilliant. Both genins showed tremendous skill in both Ninjutsu and strategies. Sasuke was in top shape. He spent the free week he got training with Naruto and Kakashi. Although, Naruto was using shadow clones, while the real one was with Jiraya somewhere... He really wanted to learn that Jutsu. Naruto promised to teach it to him if he could beat him in the tournament. In the off chance he lost to him he would have to teach him the Fireball Jutsu. A fair trade.

Gaara kept looking up at his Father. All the time they were here they didn't exchange any words. In fact he had talked more to Naruto all these days he knows him than with his father in the entire year. The Suna nin kept looking up and the Kazekage kept staying there standing. Suddenly Rasha smirked. Gaara knew what that meant...

"**Sand Coffin**!" Gaara raised his hand and sand traveled towards Sasuke. The Uchiha seeing the distraction it causes tried to prevent his fate matching Lee's.

Sasuke however was not as fast as Lee. He was caught in the sand. Gaara was going to kill him, when suddenly the Kazekage put his hand in his mouth.

Gaara felt tremendous pain in his head and he released Sasuke since he was unable to keep his concentration. Gaara yelled on pain and agony. The yell caught everyone by surprise, at first they thought the Uchiha did something but Hiruzen was no fool.

"Kazekage what did you do?" Hiruzen got up from his seat and walked close to him. The Suna leader didn't answer. He simply smiled at the Hokage. Meanwhile, Gaara had used his sand and made a ball of sand with him inside. Sasuke not knowing what happened he wanted to finish this fight. He leaped backwards and extended his hand forward.

A weird yet frightening sound echoed in the arena like a million birds were chirping. Slowly, lighting was starting to appear in the Konoha nin's hand. Sasuke looked at the ball, Sharingan activated, and run forward.

At the same time, Hiruzen kept looking at Rasha. Something was not as it seemed and the Hokage was trying to figure it out. When he realised what it was it was too late.

"Sasuke stop!" He yelled, Sasuke however didn't react fast enough and he hit his target with his **Chidori**. Everyone turned to the balcony where their leader was so no one paid attention to Gaara. When an explosion came from the arena everyone was surprised. Then a second explosion from the balcony.

The plan had began!

**Done! That took a lot of time and work. I won't make another one like that anytime soon. Anyway, next chapters are going to be the invasion. Thank you for reading.**


	11. Start of the Invasion

**Hello to whoever will read this. The invasion has started! I won't focus on Naruto so much because we know what he did. Although he does some things differently...**

The Tournament was well underway... and yet shinobi were still guarding the walls and the gates of Konoha. It's their job to.

"Man. I wish I didn't have to guard! I wanted to see the genins fight." A young chunnin said earning a slap on the back of the head from a senior chunnin.

"Don't fool around. It's in times like these, where the whole village is distracted, where we must be vigilant. You never know when an enemy might attack." The senior chunnin said firmly.

At that moment a shadow moved from the trees. Everyone in the guard group were immediately on alert.

"Halt! Identify yourself" The captain ordered but there was no answer. As the other Konoha shinobi got their weapons ready a massive explosion could be heard from the stadium followed by a loud roar. A second, that's all it took for everyone in the group to lose focus and be killed. As their corpses laid there the shadows emerged from the trees revealing an unusual group of Iwa, To and Suna nins.

"It's seems Gaara is ready. Advance!" The captain, a Suna nin, declared. Just like that three ninja villages were attacking Konoha.

Meanwhile, at the Arena, Gaara had completely transformed into the One Tailed Beast, Shukaku.

**"HELLO FOOD!" **He yelled. Immediately after that another explosion happened at the Hokage's balcony. That got everyone's attention. They knew that this was not part of the tournament. All of the available shinobi leaped into action. Kakashi been the first.

"We are betrayed! Suna is attacking!" The leaf Jonin yelled as he sliced the throat of an attacking Suna nin.

"Not just Suna, Iwa too!" Asuma said just as he blocked a kunai from an Iwa nin.

"It appears Oto is in it as well. So unyouthfull!" Guy yelled as he was kicking a defenceless Oto nin. Kakashi being the more experienced of them all took command instantly.

"Everyone! Evacuate the people and defeat the invaders!" The white hair veteran ordered to the other leaf shinobi in the Arena.

"And someone take the geni-" He was about to give another order when a message came in his mind. By the looks on the other leaf ninjas they had the same message.

**_"Konoha is under attack by the combined forces of Suna,Iwa and Oto. Hokage-sama is fighting Orochimaru. Every available shinobi, genin to Jonin is expected to fight! We will defeat them and we will survive. Because that's our Will. That's the Will of Fire!"_**

Shukak, The Jonin Commander, declared from the command center. If this was any other village it would certainly take longer to establish a command center and a communication network in an invasion. But not this village. Not when Shikaku is the commander.

_'He probably expected it and took precautions. Thank God for that Nara brain.'_ Kakashi thought.With orders being given to everyone the surprise disappeared quickly.

Even if the ninja forces were to be defeated they still had to deal with a Tailed Beast. Fortunately, Shikamaru was in the Arena. That's equal to a second command center. One much smaller but more precise.

_'Troublesome' _The genius thought. The moment Gaara transformed his siblings disappeared, so did Kurotsuchi. When the others realised they were under attack, Sasuke tried to interrogate Yugito for answers but Naruto stopped him. A few moments later the other leaf genins came and grouped up with them.

"What do we do?"Kiba asked. Silence fell among the group. This was an invasion and they were just genins what could they do? Naruto was the first to speak.

"It's obvious. We beat these guys!" Everyone looked at their blond friend and they smiled. Naruto always had a way to lift everyone's spirits.

"I'm the only one who can stop Gaara now. I will do it! Sasuke I leave the village in your hands. Shikamaru I leave the rest to you." The blond said. The others tried to protest but to no avail.

"Everyone stop! We are shinobi. And this is our home. We must do everything we can to protect it. I can't allow anyone else to endanger themselves with something only I can do."

"I can help too." Yugito said earning the attention of everyone.

"No. You should go back to your team and probably back to your village. I don't think you are very welcome in the front lines right now." Naruto answered.

"Shikamaru, is this enough time to form a plan?" The genius was caught off guard. he didn't expect Naruto to be thinking anything else besides Gaara.

"Ye-Yeah. Team 8 and I will search for the Suna siblings and Kurotsuchi. While Ino will go to the Hospital, hopefully group up with Sakura and heal the wounded. Choji and Sasuke will go in the front lines. Sasuke East, Choji West. But I don't like this plan."

"Why?" Naruto asked. Everyone, even Sasuke, had given those two complete authority in the group. Shikamaru for obvious reasons and Naruto because he had a way to make everything work out.

"Well, basically it's 3 against 1. We are at a disadvantage. We need a miracle to survive." The lazy genius said truthfully. Everyone looked down again.

"3 against 1 huh?" Naruto said giving a devious smile. He raised his hands in a familiar sign.

"**Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!**" in an instant the arena was full with Naruto's clones. Shikamaru was again amazed.

"That's right Naruto-kun. If we believe in us and in our flames of Youth we will defeat every single one of them!" Lee declared with a toothed smile and a thumbs up.

"It might not be a miracle, but Naruto you're pretty damn close to one." Neji said. This inspiring moment was interrupted by a loud roar from the Tailed Beast, who right after emerging, went towards the center of the village.

"Go!!!" Naruto ordered.

**Done. Okay small chapter but there's so much coming... Thank you for reading.**


	12. The Rise of Heroes

**Hello to whoever will read this. This is the second chapter of the Invasion. I have so much stuff in my mind, I don't know if I can write everything. Hope you enjoy.**

Suna, Iwa and Oto against Konoha, That's a battle that would be written in the history books. So many casualties and so many heroes...

The peace that came after the Third Great Ninja War has made the enemy shinobi somewhat relaxed against the Leaf. Some could say they even underestimate these "Tree huggers".

What a terribly mistake. Hatake Kakashi was not a Jonin at the age of 12 for show. He was a hero in the last war and now, as an adult, who know what heights he can reach. One thing is certain, the White Fang of Konoha still lives...

Sure it might have been his father's title, and he actually liked the "Copy-Ninja", he had to admit when the Suna and Oto nins started calling him that he felt proud.

"Leaf Hurricane!" A green blur appeared in the middle of an Iwa squad.

"My Rival Kakashi is not the only one you should be afraid. I too, The Green Beast of Konoha I'm here to defeat you!" Guy yelled and start attacking the enemy shinobi.

Meanwhile, The Hokage was locked in battle with his former student Orochimaru. It's always a tragedy when a special bond has to be broken. Especially, one that great. Orochimaru was Hiruzen's favourite, he never admitted but it was true. Now, this old tired man, who wanted nothing more than to see the next generation flourish, has to confront the failure of the previous one. His own failure...

As the most personal battle was happening, Onoki was giving orders, pushing the Leaf's forces back. That was until someone came to his path.

"Look at all those Snakes Orochimaru has summoned. We should even the playing field with some Toads." A voice said and in an instant 4 enormous Toads had appeared. On top of the largest one a figure was standing.

"Enemies of Konoha beware! Jiraya the Toad Sage has come to save the day!" Jiraya, the legendary Sannin, said with a pose. Onoki stopped his advance. Of they wanted to succeed they needed Jiraya dead.

"I will deal with the fool. Continue with the attack plan." The Tsuchikage ordered and flew towards the Toad Sage.

* * *

It's not only the veterans that can make a name for themselves in this battle. Neji and Lee were escorting Ino to the hospital, where they found Sakura saving the life of an injured leaf shinobi. Sakura had gained a reputation throughout the years as an upcoming star in medical Ninjutsu. Today she validated it. She has saved 4 people from certain death and she treated countless others. Ino immediately stood besides her and assisted in any way she could. Neji and Lee stood guard Infront of the hospital.

"Lee, are you sure you can keep going with your leg? I can take over. You can rest inside." Neji said stoically Lee however took note on the sudden concern.

"Don't worry Neji. I can handle it. Besides, what kind of a ninja I would be if I didn't protect my home with everything I got." Lee said with a smile.

"Hey, you are the Hyuga that lost to the Boss." A voice came from behind them. Konohamaru was standing there with Moegi.

"Y-yes. I'm the one. Don't bother me, we're are on guard duty." Neji said slightly embarrassed.

"Fine, I will help. I'm here anyway for Udon and his brother. Might as well help." And just like that Konohamaru took stand next to Lee. The older leaf shinobi didn't say anything.

Meanwhile, in other part of the Village a new hero was emerging. Sasuke with his Sharingan had managed to single handley decimate dozens of enemy shinobi.

"The Sharingan!"

"Those eyes!"

"It's the Sharingan!"

Those were some of the last words the enemy said. The echoes traveled throughout the battlefield, making more and more people aware of the fact that Konoha still had the Sharingan and they won't go down without using it fully.

As Sasuke was running through he saw from the corner of his eye a shadow in an alleyway. He readied a kunai and went towards the shadow.

"It's futal hiding. My eyes see everything." The shadow tensed for a moment and then came forward. A snake, a little bigger than Sasuke, emerged.

"Do what you must human. I'm already dead anyway." The snake said with a defiant stare. Sasuke felt compelled to learn more. Maybe he can find a way to kill these summons faster.

"You don't look injured. Why are you dead?" The kunai was still pointing towards the snake.

"Because I haven't killed anyone and I'm hiding here. My boss will kill me when he finds out." The Snake said sliding back to the shadow at the mention of his boss.

"Why haven't you killed anyone?" That wasn't the question the raven haired teen wanted to ask and yet that's what he did.

"Because I don't want to get injured in this stupid battle. I don't have any quarrel with Konoha, none of the snakes do. Unfortunately, Orochimaru has signed the summoning contract with our boss. So we have to obey him."

"Interesting. From what Naruto told me the Toads are much more free in their decisions. The ones helping us now are volunteers." The young Uchiha thought aloud.

"Well we aren't the Toads." Sasuke looked at the snake for a moment and lowered his kunai.

"Don't make any more noise. Stay here." The teen said and turned around to leave.

"As a thank you. Let me give you a tip." Sasuke turned his head sideways and waited.

"If you make the boss retreat the rest of the snakes will too." The raven haired ninja nodded and leaped towards the front lines.

* * *

Of course Naruto wouldn't be absent from such an important battle. His clones have been seen helping the citizens, in getting them to safety, and attacking any enemy shinobi they find. Meanwhile, the real Naruto was chasing the One Tailed Beast down.

"Gaara! Gaara stop!" Naruto yelled trying to make his friend come to his senses. Gaara however was deep asleep, the Tanuki had control and he wasn't gonna let it go to waste. He destroyed everything in his path. From buildings to people. Nothing was left standing.

**"Hahaha. Is this Konoha?! Are these the shinobi that caught that damn Fox?! They don't seem much of a hustle! Hahaha!" **Shukaku said. Naruto, who was trying to get the Beast's attention was immediately pulled into his mindscape.

**"That fucking Tanuki is gonna PAY!" **Kurama yelled enraged. No one dared to question his power and live to tell the tale.

**"Oi brat! Here's some of my power. Make that idiot to shut up."** Naruto was surprised at the sudden surge of power.

"Really?! Just like that? You're gonna give me your power just because he implied that you might be weak? Is your ego that fragile?" Naruto immediately regret saying those words as a massive Killing Intend came from the Fox.

**"Shut up!" **Kurama roared, now even this stupid brat was disrespecting him. Naruto smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

"Don't worry. I will make him pay. For you, for Gaara and the Village. Believe it!" Kurama had to give it to the kid. He knew how to make promises.

In the real world Shukaku was rampaging when he suddenly felt a chill. Every elite shinobi did. Those that were present the night of the Nine Tail fox attack knew that feeling.

"Be careful Naruto." The Third Hokage said and got ready for his greatest challenge. Fighting both the First and the Second Hokage at the same time.

At the Hospital, Yugito along with her team and Fu were helping the injured. Sakura appreciated the gesture since it meant more lives could be saved. Suddenly however she saw the two girls holding their stomachs in pain.

"What's wrong are you all right?" She asked concerned. Yugito looked up at her and answered.

"Naruto is using the Fox's chakra to stop Gaara." Sakura wanted nothing more than to find him and help him. She knew her role though. She was needed here, where she can save lives, not in a dangerous battle of monsters.

"Sakura come quickly! You are needed in surgery." A nurse called and the pink haired girl rushed towards the OR.

Naruto was not doing great. His attacks didn't have the effectiveness he hoped. Even Gamabunta, his most powerful summon, couldn't do much to the One Tail. To top everything of he just used the last chakra that Kurama gave him on a barrage of Rasengans. Nothing seemed to work.

**"Hahaha is this power you have boy? Pathetic! Let me show what real power looks like"** And with that Skukaku opened his mouth and chakra started gathering Infront of it.

**"Naruto, that's bad! You need to stop him before he finishes gathering chakra!"** Kurama said making Naruto gathering whatever chakra he had left in a last effort.

As the Tanuki's chakra were forming a giant ball. Naruto was making a giant Rasengan. However he was too late and just as he finished it, Skukaku unleashed his attack. Aiming for the Hospital...

***BOOM*****Done. What?! A cliffhanger?! I'm sorry but I had to do it. Don't worry, the next chapter won't take long. Thank you for reading.**


	13. Heroes of Konoha

**Hello to whoever will read this. This is the third chapter of the Invasion. I didn't really liked the previous chapter so I need to do better in this one. Hope you enjoy.**

***BOOM***

The explosion echoed throughout the whole Village Hidden in the Leaves. Naruto saw the giant chakra sphere landing on the hospital. He saw the explosion. He heard the horrendous sound. Yet, he couldn't comprehend it.

"Wha- What just happened?" He asked to no one in particular.

**"A lesson boy. I just teach you what _Real_ power looks like." **The One Tailed Beast said. Naruto was staring at the Hospital. He knew people were there, obviously, but more importantly he knew some of his friends were there. A clone saw them and then was destroyed by an enemy.

_'Sakura, Lee, Neji, Ino__, Yugito'_

_'Udon, Moegi, Konohamaru... Konohamaru'_ The thought of his friends being injured consumed him.

**"You see boy? That's your fault for going against me. That's our difference in power." **The Tanuki continued. Naruto didn't hear anything the Beast said. But Kurama did.

**"Oi, brat."**Naruto turned to look the Beast that was imprisoned inside of him. Paled and full of sadness Naruto waited for the Fox to continue. Kurama wasn't gonna let this chance go to waste.

**"Kid, they might still be alive. All you need is the power to help them. I can give you that power."** The Fox said to the teen. Naruto agreed and immediately he felt power consuming him. The blond teen didn't see the cracks that have started forming on the cage.

"Thank you Kurama." Naruto gave him a sweet smile, the fox just stared. When Naruto left Kurama scoffed.

"I'm not doing it for you stupid brat. Thanking me... ha"

In the real world Naruto looked at the enormous Tanuki. This time, he has far more power, his attacks will defeat the Beast. Naruto however wasn't gonna use all this power for the Tanuki. He distributed to his clones as well. Immediately, hundreds of clones went to the hospital to help in any way they can. While others continued attacking the enemy.

His clones were destroying the enemy forces. It's not only the numbers that overwhelmed them. Kurama's power gave the clones more speed and raw power. The enemy shinobi couldn't find the leaf shinobi who was attacking them. It was like a ghost. A yellow ghost. After a squad of Suna and Iwa nin's fell the last Iwa ninja utter the words with complete terror in his voice.

"The Yellow Flash!!!"

As this terrifying name was spreading from word to word in a few moments everyone knew a yellow flash was protecting Konoha. Onoki hearing these claims, that his men were being defeated by the Yellow Flash, images of the previous War came to his mind.

"Hahaha, What's wrong old man? The Toad got your tongue?" Jiraya mocked his opponent.

"Uzumaki Naruto..." Onoki simply said and with a distraction Jutsu left the Leaf Sannin. He had orders to give and a demoralising force to help. He flew as fast as he could towards their command center. The moment he got there everyone rushed to ask him how are they supposed to deal with a new Yellow Flash.

"Everyone. This is not the same Flash we had to deal in the last War. This is a kid."

"Kakashi Hatake was just a kid in the last War as well and he became a hero."

"The Uchiha, is still a kid and he's doing just as much damage to our forces as the flash."

Onoki heard their reports and thought. Suddenly, Roshi took a step forward.

"If you let me Tsuchikage-sama I will deal with the Uzumaki kid." He said firmly. Onoki continued thinking untill a plan formed in his mind.

"No you will not attack the boy. I fear he has a more complete control of his Beast than we originally thought. I want you though to struck fear in them. Let's show them that Iwa has a one too." The Third Tsuchikage ordered with a smirk. Roshi bowed and left.

* * *

Naruto and his clones were doing everything they could. Suddenly though a second roar was heard. It was coming from the walls, where everyone in the village could see.

A red Monkey Beast with Four Tails was forming his own chakra sphere. In an instant the ball disappeared and an explosion was heard coming from the command center of Konoha...

Meanwhile, at the hospital the clones were doing their best to try and save as many wounded as they could. They desperately tried to find the ones they wanted to find the most. As they moved the ruble they saw a cocon like structure, when they poked it it crumbled revealing Yugito, Ino and a panting Fu. At another place, where the entrance would be, the clones saw the rocks move. When they removed some of them they saw Lee holding the entire rumble by himself, while Neji was holding Moegi and Konohamaru under his arms protectively.

"Naruto!" Konohamaru yelled and run towards his mentor and best friend.

"Kono!" The blond teen yelled and then they both started crying saying how they were afraid of losing one another. Then it turn into a competition about who could survive better. Suddenly, Naruto stopped moving and looked at a specific place. A couple of clones went to see what the memory told them.

Sakura was sweating and panting. She was trying to keep Hayate Geko alive with her chakra, while she had a kunai on one of her hands.

"Sakura-chan!" The pink haired girl released a breath.

"What took you so long. I dispelled the clone a minute ago." She said with a weak smile. The truth is Naruto took less than a minute to find her after she killed the clone. He was always reliable to come to her in times of need. She has grown used to it. She couldn't bear the thought of not being there for her, when she needed him.

"Naruto please help me" She said weakly. The blond rushed with incredible speed at her side. He touched her shoulders and tried to lift her up but she refused. She had to take care of Hayate. It's her duty.

"Sakura-chan... He's... He's dead." The pink haired girl looked at the bloody man realised she was treating a corpse. The shock of the whole thing must have been greater than she thought. She started crying, loudly for no reason. Naruto hold her tighter and tried to soothe her.

* * *

After two explosions in which both the hospital and the command center was destroyed, the Konoha forces were being pushed back and fast. The casualties just kept going up.

In the darkness of despair a light of hope still shone bright. After one of his clones dispelled and the memories of his friends being ok in the hospital came to his mind, Naruto was reinvigorated. He started attacking Shukaku with more ferocity and with more and more chakra. The blond hero managed to resummon Gamabunta. Not only that, but he continued assisting the village with more and more clones. Naruto has managed to become an army capable of holding three armies back. As Naruto was pushing the One Tail back with the help of his summon, the clones pushed the rest of the army back. Slowly but surely every squad of leaf shinobi had a Naruto clone with them, the moment one disappeared a new one took its place.

Kakashi had a clone too, mainly so that he could get reports and give some orders if necessary. That happened with other elite Jonin as well. Naruto was gathering everyone's orders and opinions and was choosing the best one. It was like having a link with everyone at the same time.

"Kakashi-sensei, Asuma-sensei says we should attack the East since it's the easiest."

"Hmm... What do you think Naruto?"

"Well, Sasuke is East so he should be fine. My clone hasn't dispelled at all. Meanwhile, Choji is battling Kurotsuchi and they're more elite enemy shinobi in the West in general. We should focus there." Kakashi couldn't be prouder for his student. He knew Naruto had a strategic mind but was too impatient to completely form a plan and so he relied on improvised plans, that to their credit, worked. This was the perfect training for him, he could get great advices from experienced shinobi and he could make them his own.

"Very well Naruto, see you soon." And with a smile, in the midst of a battle against four Oto nins, Kakashi stabbed Naruto to the neck and the blond dispelled. The enemy shinobi, surprised from what they saw, didn't noticed another Naruto coming from behind with two Rasengans in his hands.

"You know you can just punch me right? You don't have to stab me EVERY TIME!" The teen yelled. Kakashi just gave him an eye smile.

Meanwhile, in the East of Konoha, close to the giant snake which Sasuke had identified as the boss of the snakes, The raven haired boy was accompanied by our blond hero.

"I told you I can handle this. Go to someone who needs help." The Uchiha pride talked, but Naruto knew his best friend, his brother, too well.

"If there's someone in need, I'm already there. Besides I'm not here to help you. I'm here to give you orders." Naruto said with a smirk. He knew how much Sasuke hated being ordered around.

"Hn. Fine. Just tell me who to kill." The young shinobi hated getting orders from weaker or stupid people. Naruto was neither of that. So he would follow him the moon itself.

"We must hold the East." The blond said.

"I got information regarding the snakes. We can get them to retreat if we attack the big one over there." Sasuke said. Naruto thought for a second and gave him a smile.

"Okay, that's the plan. Let's kill some snakes!" With that declaration the two strongest shinobi of their generation were making their way towards the giant snake, killing anyone who was not from Konoha.

The tides were in their favour once again.

**Done. Okay, I know I have neglected the Hokage and other key figures, but as I said and always will say. I can't write good battle scenes. Besides, we all know how that fight is going to end. There's no reason to repeat what the original has done. Thank you for reading.**


	14. Tsuchikage of Iwa

**Hello to whoever will read this. I don't have a plan about this chapter. I will just write and see what I will have... Hope you enjoy.**

"Sir. Sir." Onoki kept ignoring his subordinate, he was too focused on the reports he was getting from his troops. Naruto had managed to push them back...again! This kid was evolving from a nuisance to a problem. His constant support and the sheer amount of his clones had become so dangerous that if he didn't choose the best strategy Iwa will lose this fight. Meaning, they will have to surrender. That's something that Onoki would never do. All these years had made the Third Tsuchikage a stubborn old man. Thankfully, all these years had made him a great Tsuchikage, who would put his village first from his ego.

"Tsuchikage-sama!" that yell made Onoki remember the last War.

**Flashback**

"Tsuchikage-sama! Minato Namikaze has defeated the entire 1 division. He killed more than a thousand of our men!" A Iwa nin reported expecting an answer from his Kage.

"How can a single man deal so much damage?" One of his councilmen asked.

"We lost to many men. Maybe it's time to begin talks about peace..." Another one said. Onoki stared at him. In the past they would have never thought about surrendering. Minato Namikaze however was someone that they were dealing with for the first time. Onoki stood up.

"Iwa will not surrender! Not to those tree huggers!" Everyone looked at him. Some were inspired, while others questioned his decision. Not long after that meeting, another one took place debriefing the Third Tsuchikage of the event that happened at Kannabi Bridge. This was a huge loss to the Iwa supplies. Everyone was expecting their Kage to make a decision...

"This war has gone too far and we've lost too many... Unfortunately we have lost."

**End of Flashback**

"Not this time. Not yet!" The Third Tsuchikage looked at the Iwa nin and started giving him orders both for offence and defence. This time he doesn't have to deal with Minato. This time his only problem is a kid. This time Iwa will win.

* * *

"Iwa will win!!!" Kurotsuchi yelled rallying the men behind her. Even of the reports were saying they are struggling, she would keep the pressure. She is the granddaughter of the Third Tsuchikage, she won't retreat. She will prove to the old geezer that she is worthy of the hat, unlike _that _traitor...

"Come on! The only ones dangerous enough are Asuma Sarutobi and that fatso!" She pointed to Choji...

"Asuma-sensei, what did she just called me?" Choji asked angrily.

"Well, Choji I think she just called you fat" Asuma answered as he light a cigarette and taking a few steps back. Copying his own lazy, one eyed, genius friend, Asuma let his dear little student do all the work for him.

"I'M NOT FAT! I'M BIG BONED!"

_'Thankfully, he's on our side. If he gets more confident he will become an excellent shinobi.'_ Asuma thought as he was observing his student destroying the enemy.

Suddenly, two giant rock hands stopped Choji's human boulder, grabbed him and threw him back towards Asuma.

"Don't underestimate me Sarutobi Asuma! Fight me!" Kurotsuchi yelled. Asuma, with his cigarette on one hand and his chakra blade on the other he walked closer to the Iwa kunoichi.

The black haired girl was about to learn what Konoha was made of. Asuma used

Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning and immediately the whole area was engulfed in a thick cloud of ash and gunpowder, making the girl lose any visibility. The Leaf Jonin ignited the cloud with a smirk. When the smoke cleared the Iwa kunoichi was nowhere to be found. Asuma didn't relax thought, he knew who that girl was and how powerful she was. A second later the ground started shaking. Asuma leaped off to a rooftop and saw the black haired girl emerging from the ground.

"Not bad." He said with a smirk. The girl didn't respond. She looked at him and began making hand signals at an astonishing speed.

_'No wonder she dodged my attack. She's probably at high Chunin or low Jonin level.'_ He thought. As he finished his thoughts a barrage of boulders flew towards him. He pulled out his other chakra blade and lunched himself towards his enemy. Any rock that was in his way was cut in half by his blades. He landed right in front of a surprised Kurotsuchi with his blades on her throat.

"Wha?"

"Surrender."

Kurotsuchi didn't answer.

"Surrender if you want to live. You will be imprisoned but you will be alive." Asuma tried to reason with her. Kurotsuchi didn't know what stopped her from accepting.

Her ego? Well, she was the Tsuchikage's granddaughter...

The fact that she lost to a tree hugger? Asuma Sarutobi is one of the strongest Jonins in Konoha. It would be bad to be killed by such a powerful shinobi...

No the reason was _him_... He would never surrender. He would die for his beliefs, his art. That's why he was more favourable for the hat and not her. That's why she was always overlooked. Not anymore...

"Kill me." Cold, confident, prepared. Asuma was actually taken aback from the determination in her eyes. He closed his eyes and smiled.

"It seems that the Will of the... eh Stone if I remember correctly, is passed on to the next generation." He said and lowered his blades. Kurotsuchi was surprised.

"Why aren't killing me?"

"No need. You will be our prisoners. You and the remaining of your force. We can certainly use to our advantage in a treaty." The Iwa kunoichi opened her mouth to speak but right at that moment Kakashi arrived.

"Yo. It seems you have everything under control. Hmm maybe I will go read under that tree for a while." The silver haired Jonin said seeing the situation.

"Don't think so Kakashi. I need you here. Choji take Naruto and escort Kurotsuchi to prison. Kakashi and I will keep things as they are until you come back." Asuma said. Choji immediately agreed and dragged a nagging Naruto away from the fight.

* * *

"Sir, we have more reports. Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki are headed for Manda, the snake Orochimaru has summoned." Onoki listed closely to what his subordinate was saying.

"This is bad. That giant snake is not only intimidating but useful. If they defeat it we will lose another asset." The Third Tsuchikage was in deep thought. He wanted to sent Roshi but he wasn't sure how powerful that damn blond was.

"Leave them be. With any luck the snake will eat them whole. Sent word to Roshi to be prepared. If he finds the opportunity to kill them he must grab it." Onoki ordered. The Iwa nin bowed and left. Onoki looked back at his map. Unfortunately, the East was a lost cause for him. Somehow, that Uchiha brat was just as a problem as the Uzumaki one. His only hope laid with his granddaughter Kurotsuchi.

"She should be dealing with Asuma or Kakashi... She has been trained for this." He closed his eyes and tried to form a strategy against Naruto.

Speaking of which, our blond hero had his hand full with the One Tail but thankfully his clones had managed to reach all the important areas. One of them was with Sasuke.

"So Sasuke..." Naruto said as they were running towards the snake.

"How exactly are we gonna kill that snake?" The blond ninja wondered. The raven haired shinobi stopped and looked back at his friend.

"Are you asking me to make a plan? Who are you and what have you done to Naruto?" Sasuke joked.

"Ha ha... Not funny. I'm serious. That snake is bigger than Toad Boss. I don't think it will go down easily." Sasuke stared at Naruto. After a moment he spoke.

"You distract him and I will use chidori on his eye. Then you use rasengan on his other one making him blind. After that, a fireball in the face should finish the job." Sasuke smirked. Naruto looked at him in awe.

"Woah. How did you thought of a plan that detailed in such a sort time?" Sasuke facepalmed.

"You really are an idiot dope."

"Oi!"

"I was thinking of a strategy from the moment I set out to kill it. I'm not like you." Naruto tilted his head not understanding what his friend implied. Sasuke sighed.

"I like detailed plans, that were thought and time in them before executing them. You like a general idea and improvisation."

"Yeah. It's more fun that way!" Sasuke facepalmed again.

"Anyway, that's the plan. Got it?"

"Yep!"

_'I doubt it he will stick to it...' _ The raven haired ninja thought.

* * *

"RASENGAN!!!" Naruto yelled as he thrust the chakra sphere in the gut of the snake.

"Thought so." Sasuke murmured to himself.

"Huh? Did you say something?" Naruto looked back at his friend.

"Do you remember the plan?" A tick mark was forming on Sasuke's forehead. Naruto pondered for a second and them he remembered.

"Rasengan, Chidori combo on his eyes. Fireball in the face. Ramen at Ichiraku?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked with an expressionless face.

"Yeah... let's get this over with you blond glutton." The Uchiha sighed.

"Ramen!"

* * *

"Sir, reports came in. It seems the Uchiha and the Uzumaki clone had managed to defeated Manda, sir." Onoki once again listed closely at the man.

"Didn't Roshi attacked them?" He asked, the Iwa nin answered quickly, expecting this.

"No sir. He said if he fought them together he would have to get serious and he didn't want to jeopardize the mission." Onoki sighed. He lost the East, but at least he still had the West.

"Sir, reports from the West front. Kurotsuchi was defeated and captured by Asuma Sarutobi." Another Iwa nin came in and spoke. Onoki sighed again.

"I thought I trained her better than this. I thought I did a better job with her than I did with the Fourth..." Onoki didn't know what was the correct decision. On one hand, he should try to rescue her, not only because she is his granddaughter but also because she is a very promising candidate for the position of Fifth Tsuchikage.

On the other hand, he shouldn't waste his resources on one kunoichi, especially one that failed their mission.

The Third Tsuchikage pondered at the two options and finally came to a decision.

"There's nothing we can do about it now. Our focus should be at stopping that blond menace. Order the troops to form bigger squads. I don't want any more squads destroyed by a single kid." The Third Tsuchikage, the leader of Iwakagure ordered standing up. When the two Iwa mind left. Onoki, the grandfather of Kurotsuchi, fell to his seat. He slammed his fist at the table and as a tear escaped his eye, he looked up.

"Damn you Namikaze. It seems you're still a problem even after your death."

**Done. Okay some explanation. I wanted to make this from the POV of Onoki because it would be more interesting this way. Onoki has deduced that Naruto is Minato's son (I mean the man is neither blind nor stupid). I found it interesting his duel role as a leader and a grandfather, something that I think missed the chance on doing with Hiruzen. Kurotsuchi... has her own demons to fight. As for the thing about Fifth Tsuchikage... patience... hehehe. Anyway, next chapter will probably be the long awaited Gaara-Naruto talk. (As I said I will skip the fight because it has already been done. And I can't write fight scenes) Hope you enjoy.**


	15. One Tail Vs Nine Tails

**Hello to whoever will read this. So... It's been a while... I don't like writing fighting scenes because I can't write them well. Every time I write the chapter I find something I don't like so I rewrite it again and again.**

"Gaara! Gaara! Wake up!" Naruto was trying desperately to wake the other Jinchuriki up.

**"Hahahahaha! Give up boy. This kid hasn't slept for years, he's not going to wake up anytime soon." **Shukaku laughed.

"Huh? Why hasn't he slept?" Our blond hero asked.

**"Because every time he does the seal is weakened so I can take over!" **The Tanuki raised his arms up and inhaled.

**"And I'm gonna enjoy Every. Last. Minute. of it" **He finished looking at Naruto.

The One-Tail brought down his hands and an enormous sand wave came rushing towards Naruto. Our blond hero tried to escape, but just as he started running his legs couldn't move. He looked down but nothing was holding him.

_'What the-'_. Before he knew it the sand wave hit him.

**"You don't have much chakra left brat. You shouldn't have waste them on your clones." **Kurama said.

"If I haven't, then people would have died."

**"So? Aren't they the same people who treated you like garbage? Aren't they the same people who haven't helped you even once? Aren't they-"**

"So? Aren't they the same people who I swore to protect? Aren't they the same people that Hokage-jiji always say they are his children? Aren't they the same people that are struggling right now?" Naruto interrupted him.

"Besides, not all people treated me bad. Hokage-jiji, Kakashi-sensei, Asuma-sensei, Kurenai-sensei, Bushier brow-sensei. They all treated me with kindness. Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Lee, TenTen, Neji(to lesser extent), Konohamaru and his friends, Sakura and of course Sasuke are all my friends who I hold close to my heart." Naruto closed his eyes for a moment.

"What about you? Don't you have someone you hold dear? Someone you care about, besides yourself?" Kurama had flashbacks with the Sage of Six Paths.

**Flashback**

"My dear children, my time has come. You will be released and, even if you think you are separated, you will always be together. You will always have one another, and in time you will find other people, humans, who you will care about. That's my dream at least..."

**End of Flashback**

"It's for that reason, for those people that I want become Hokage. To protect them all. To help them all. That's my dream at least..." Kurama looked at his eyes.

**"Tch. You talk too much brat. You might have people you care about, but that's a fluke. You are a Jinchuriki, it's your destiny to be hated. Just ask the other ones. Ask Shukaku." **Kurama had a smirk on his face.

"Oh right I'm still under the sand!!! Crap! Crap! Crap!" Naruto panicked and tried his best to dig himself out of the sand. A moment later his head popped out and he inhaled deeply.

"That fox sure likes to talk..."

**"Took you long enough. I was begin to think that I had to find another toy." **Shukaku said smiling.

"Sorry about that. I was talking to Kurama."

**"YOU DARE TALK TO THAT DAMN FOX OVER FIGHTING ME?!"** Shukaku yelled.

"Wait. Wait. We were talking about you." Shukaku was reading a Beast Bomb but stopped, wanting to hear what they were saying about him.

"We were talking how easy Kurama has it, here in Konoha. And I was wondering how you were doing... And how Gaara was doing?" Naruto may be stupid (He prefers ingenious) but he learned a trick or two about communication and manipulation from Kakashi.

Shukaku was looking at him for a solid 30 seconds.

**"Hahahaha, You are worried about me? Hahahaha" **Shukaku kept laughing, when he stopped at looked at Naruto again he saw that he was serious.

**"Hah. Listen kid. I have my own tragic backstory and I don't care about yours. So This isn't a moment of bonding just because you happen to have my brother inside you."** Naruto instinctively reached for his stomach.

**"This is what will happen. I will kill you, humiliating that damn fox in the process. Then I will kill everyone in this village, unitl there's no one left. And then I will return to this kid's village and take my revenge on anyone who ridiculed me or called me monster. I will show them a real monster.****"**

"So, you were called a monster too."

**"Yeah. I mean this kid was called one but they meant it for me. HOW DARE THEY! I'm** **Shukaku the One-Tail Beast. I'm pure chakra! Not some mindless monster." **Skukaku roared.

"I'm sorry. I used to think the same thing but recently I saw how wrong we were." Naruto kneeled down and bowed.

"I'm sorry! I understand how you must be feeling." Shukaku stared at him.

**"Yeah...Your kind deserves to die. I mean I don't care about the kid but I kinda feel for him. He's own father tried to kill him. Everyone is afraid of him, and they tried to kill him."**

"What?!"

**"Told you brat. Not everyone live in a lie like you." **Kurama said.

"What do you mean lie? No one has lied to me." Kurama smirked, things were going as planned. Naruto, the sympathetic fool he is, managed to get himself emotionally unbalanced from someone else's story. Now all that it's needed is one more push.

**"Who trapped me inside you?"**The fox asked

"The Fourth Hokage. The hero of the Leaf." Naruto answer not knowing why the fox asked something so obvious.

**"Ha. He might a hero but he's a lousy father. I mean he sealed inside he's own son. Not thinking what that might mean for the kid." **Kurama said smirking.

"What?!" Naruto thought he misheard the fox.

**"Yeah. You are the son of the Fourth Hokage. That old man kept it secret from you and everyone on the village. Who knows how much different your life would have been if he hadn't lied." **Naruto felt his knees giving up. He fell down. Shukaku was watching waiting for an attack.

"So... He lied to me? Why? Why did he kept it a secret? I asked him again again to tell me who my parents were by he never said anything. Why?" Naruto looked up at the Fox. Kurama smiled widely. That was it! One final push...

**"Why? Because your are a monster! You don't deserve parents! You don't deserve to live! You must serve the village as slave who keeps the Demon at bay! You are a nobody! Certainly not the son of a Hokage!" **Naruto looked at him wide eyed. Tears were starting to form...

Naruto looked down, tears starting to fall. Suddenly, he screamed!

Shukaku was startled by the sudden scream. Naruto held his head and continued screaming. Red chakra started engulfing him and small bumbs appeared from his lower back.

One moment there were thousands of Naruto clones, the next all of them vanished. A loud roar that the veteran Jonin remember could be heard.

**In Naruto's mindscape:**

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!" The blond ninja yelled at the giant Fox.

"You are lying! Hokage-Jiji would never do that!" The Demon Fox laughed.

**"You forget brat. I was there. I can show you, if you want." **Naruto looked at him expectantly.

In an instant the sewer and the giant cage disappeared and Naruto was transported in a field at night. There he saw a younger Hiruzen holding a baby in his hands.

"Lord Third. They are both dead. The fox is nowhere to be found." An ANBU reported.

"It's okay. The Demon is imprisoned once again. Call for an emergency meeting!" Sarutobi Hiruzen ordered.

The vision changed. This time Naruto was inside a large room. However, he could see that parents of his friends talking but he couldn't hear them. A moment later he heard Danzo speaking.

"So Hiruzen, what are you going to do with that demon?" He said pointing to small basket. Naruto could hear the cry of a baby from coming from the basket.

"He's name is Naruto an-"

"It has no name! It's a demon and must be killed!" A representative from the citizen part of the council spoke. Sarutobi glared at him and in an instant that person stopped talking. However, another continued.

"Yeah! It killed so many people. It even killed Lord Fourth! It must be destroyed!"

"You ignorant fools! The kid is son of the Fourth Hokage! What you are speaking about is treason!" The retired Hokage scolded the council. Unfortunately it didn't have any lasting impact, since Danzo was undermining him.

"And? It doesn't matter. The important thing is that we don't have a Hokage because of his foolish actions. The village is vulnerable." Danzo managed to make everyone to agree on that. Shikaku, the leader of the Nara clan stood up.

"It's true that without a Hokage we are in danger. But I must say that after we choose the next one we must decide on what to do with the kid. It would be troublesome to have a headless village with a giant target." The Jonin commander spoke.

"What do you mean Shikaku?" The old Hokage asked.

"The kid has the Nine-Tail Fox inside of him. Plus, he's the son of a Kage. A Kage who can't protect him. Those are two different yet equally important reason for an enemy village to attack. I think we should either train the kid to control the demon, through the academy and private training. Or we should keep his heritage and status secret." Danzo smiled. Having the opportunity to train the Jinchuriki of the Nine-Tails is something he cannot pass.

"I agree with the Nara." The Root commander said.

"What are you saying Danzo-sama?! If we can't kill it, then we certainly we can't let it train on it's powers! What if it attack us again!"

"Yeah! We must make sure the Demon never attack us again! We must keep everything a secret!" Danzo glared at both of those ignorant citizens. Unfortunately, the damage was irreversible. More and more members agreed with the second option. Both Danzo and Hiruzen were not happy for completely different reasons.

"Very well. The next Hokage shall issue a law making everything that have to do with Naruto Uzimaki's heritage and status as a SSS secret." Hiruzen declared.

"Speaking of the next Hokage..." Danzo began speaking but the vision became blurry and Naruto was brought back to the sewer.

**"You see now. They never thought for a second that you are a person. For all of them you are a Demon." **

"Everyone..." In despair Naruto looked down.

**"You feel the pain? The betrayal? They lied to you. Every. Single. One of them... We should make them pay..." **Kurama lowered his voice to make it sound more soothing and appealing.

**"Come closer. I will give you all the power you'll need. I will make everyone pay. Just... Release me..."** Kurama could see Naruto getting up and walking towards the giant gate.

**In the real world:**

"The-The-The Nine Tail Fox!" An Oto nin yelled. The giant fox appeared, however, it didn't have fur, just muscle.

**"So you came big brother!" **Shukaku yelled.

In different parts of Konoha the same dread overcame everyone. The Killing Intent of the Fox was so suffocating that all but the elite Jonin could move.

Kakashi feeling anxious for his student tried to rush towards the two Tailed Beasts but he stopped. Without Naruto to coordinate everyone, when the rest of the enemy ninjas get use to the presence of the Fox they would continue their attack. He needs to take out as many as he can.

"Summoning Jutsu"

"Kakashi, give the orders." Pakkun immediately said. The small dog was sitting on top of a bigger dog and all around him all of the pack were waiting the orders.

"Pakkun, guys, we are under heavy attack. It's bad. Really bad. Go throughout the village and tell all the Jonin to form bigger groups. Kill anyone who isn't leaf." The last sentence he said with a serious tone. In an instant all the dogs disappeared.

"Okay...Naruto needs me. But the village needs me more. Naruto I have faith in you. Just like Minato-sensei had in you." Kakashi looked at the incoming enemies.

_'Minato-sensei, you would be proud for the man your son has become'_ The white haired Jonin thought.

"Alright. You keep calling me White Fang. I feel honoured for that. But don't forget my original nickname... I'm Kakashi of the Sharingan, the Copy Ninja!" The leaf veteran unleashing all his power jumped towards his enemies.

**In Naruto's mindscape**

**"Yes! Yes! Unseal me!" **Naruto's hand was on the sealing paper. He went to rip it out but suddenly, a hand stopped him and threw him down.

**"Nooo! You!"**Naruto looked at the figure in front of him. It was like looking at a mirror. Spiky blond hair, blue eyes and that face. The face he always looked at when he was feeling lost. The face of the Fourth Hokage.

"D-Dad?" Naruto hesitated. Was this another trick? The figure scanned him from head to toe. When it finished it smiled.

"Hello Naruto. Hello son."

**Done!... Finally I reached the point I wanted. As you might have guessed I used the moment from the battle with Pain. Next chapter will be a father and son reunion. Thank you for reading**


	16. A Father's son

**Hello to whoever will read this. so this is the father-son reunion... Let's see how it goes...Hope**** you enjoy.**

"Hello Naruto, hello son" the figure said.

Naruto was frozen, in front and of him was the man he idolised more than anyone, the hero he aspires to be. The hero of the Leaf, the Fourth Hokage. His father...

"Son? Son?" The blond teen murmured. The Fourth Hokage smiled.

"Maybe we should do a more formal introduction. Hello, I'm Minato Namikaze. The Fourth Hokage of Konoha. I'm your Father, Naruto Uzumaki." He finished and opened his arms to embrace his son. The hug didn't came, instead a punch in the stomach.

"I am your son!" Naruto yelled.

"Yes." Minato answered still holding his aching stomach. Naruto punched him in the face.

"I am your son! And yet you abandoned me!" The teen continued.

"Narut-" Minato was interrupted.

"No! Don't speak! Don't you dare speak, after what you did... You-You abandoned me..." A tear starts falling from Naruto's face, Minato didn't talk he waited for his son to finish.

"You got yourself killed by that damn fox and I was left alone. I might have been fine as a regular orphan, Iruka-sensei was one, ya know... But I wasn't! Not only you abandoned me, but you also gave me this demon! What kind of a parent does that?" Naruto punched him again.

"What kind of a parent gives their child such a huge burden without asking them. OR HELPING THEM!!!" Minato looked down.

"I was Alone!!! I had no one! Everyone in the village treated me like shit. They still do!" He threw another punch.

"Why? Why did you do it? Why did you die? Why did you put that damn Fox? Why-Why did you abandoned when I needed you most?" Naruto was crying now. Minato's face was full of regret. He opened his mouth to speak but Naruto wasn't done.

"I never knew who you were. Hokage-jiji didn't tell me anything. No one did! Everyone lied to me! Why is everyone treat me like shit?!" Naruto yelled and fell on his knees. Minato walked up to him and embraced him.

"I'm sorry." That was it. The pain was insufferable. Naruto screamed and cries at the same time. Minato just hold him tighter.

"I'm sorry Naruto. You are the last person I wanted to hurt. I'm so sorry." Naruto didn't speak.

"I'm sorry for what I caused you. I didn't have any other choice." Naruto broke the hug and looked at his father full of anger.

"Do you know how I-We died?"

"We?"

"Your mother and I"

"I know you died fighting the Fox" Naruto stopped crying and was now watching him closely.

"Yes but that's not all of it." Minato looked at his son and continued.

"Your mother was the previous Jinchuriki of the Nine Tail Fox." Immediately Naruto looked at him angry. He couldn't imagine that her mother would put the fox in him.

"When a female Jinchuriki is pregnant the seal is at its most weakest. I had to protect Kushina, your mother, to make sure the seal wouldn't break." Naruto murmured his mother's name. Minato smiled at that.

"Right after she gave birth to you, and I was about to close the seal, a masked man came in to the secret room, where we were. He took you right from your mother's embrace. Of course his goal wasn't you but the Fox inside an exhausting Kushina." The blond man could see that his son was following so he continued.

"I took you from him and teleported you somewhere safe. I knew though that the moment I left your mother's side, she would be taken. Thankfully, I had marked the seal with my Jutsu. When I teleported there the fox was already out and Kushina was on the grass. I took her away and back to you." Minato smiled as he remembered the image of his two most precious people together. His smile fade when he continued.

"When I returned, the masked man was attacking Konoha with the Fox. He had managed to put the Beast under genjutsu, using his sharingan." At the mentioned of the famous Sharingan Naruto perked up.

"But that wasn't just any ordinary Sharingan. It was a Mangekyuo Sharingan. A vastly superior form of it. I only knew 3 people with that power. Shisui Uchiha, Fukaku Uchiha, the father of Itachi Uchiha and one more. I never thought these two would have betrayed the village, especially Fukaku. The man holds honour above all. And so does Shisui, who only thinks for the well-being of the village. No the Only one who could do it was none other than Madara Uchiha!" Naruto thought for a second to remember the name. Then it came to him, who Madara was.

"You can't be serious! Madara died by the First Hokage." Naruto argued but Minato just looked at him.

"Yes you are right. It's probably someone who has also awaken it. That man, that man Naruto, is a traitor to his village. You must find him before he does something else, which I'm afraid he will."

"So that man managed to kill you?" Naruto asked.

"No, I'm the Fourth Hokage! I won't die so easily." Minato smiled and winked at his son. Naruto couldn't help but smile at how cool it sounded. He quickly droped it though.

"He fled. Leaving behind a rampaging Demon. With the help of Lord Third we drove it away of the village. Unfortunately, I used up too much chakra. I couldn't continue fighting the Fox. The only solution would be to re seal it. Unfortunately, Kushina was too frail to hold it in again so..."

Minato trailed off.

"So you sealed it inside of me." Naruto finished the sentence.

"It was the hardest thing I have ever done. But I had a responsibility as a Hokage to protect everyone. I had to protect you from any danger."

"Protect me? You left me! I didn't have anyone to protect me!" Anger filled Naruto again. Minato looked at him intensely for an entire minute. And then he looked down again.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I failed you. I wasn't strong enough to protect you then so I put a heavy burden on you hoping you will become stronger using the power of the Demon Fox to protect those you love." The moment his father said that, Naruto was filled with images of his friends. Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Lee, Iruka, Asuma, The Third Hokage, Jiraya, Konohamaru, Kakashi, Sasuke and of course Sakura... Those words made him remember why he was a ninja, Why he wanted to become Hokage.

The blonde teen cried again but quickly rubbed them off. Naruto looked at his father and gave him a big toothy smile. Minato smiled and let out a breath he was holding. The two blond ninja hugged. After a while Naruto took a step back.

"Hey dad!" His smile managed to become even larger saying those words.

"Do you want to hear my dream?"

"Of course!"

"I want to become Hokage! So that I can protect everyone!" Minato hugged him again.

"Naruto... I don't have much time left..." Naruto didn't answer he just hugged him tighter.

"I need to fix your seal. This is the only time I can do it so be careful. Don't let that Fox get inside your head." Minato said stroking his son's hair.

"I won't. I promise."

"That's my son." Minato smiled and touched Naruto's belly and turned his hand. The seal reformed in an instant.

"There. Now, Naruto one last thing..." Naruto looked at his father's eyes. Minato smiled.

"I'm so proud of you!" Naruto launched himself at him.

"DAD!!!" Naruto could feel his father's presence fading.

"Goodbye Naruto, Goodbye my son!" Naruto stood there hugging the air and with a soft voice he said his farewell.

"Goodbye Dad. I love you!"

**Done. Ok a small chapter because I thought it would be best to leave it like that. just a father and son moment. Thank you for reading.**


	17. Hero

**Hello to whoever will read this. Naruto just saw his father, who told him he's proud of him. Now he has to make him even more proud. All he has to do is to beat the One Tail, drove off the forces of Iwa, Suna and Oto. And of course save as many people as he can. Easy right? Anyway, hope you enjoy.**One moment a giant Fox with only muscles was growling m, the next it disappeared an din it's place a red eyed Naruto stood.

**"Impossible!!! You managed to beat my brother? Ha! it seems he's even more weak as I thought!" **Shukaku, the One Tail beast said.

"Shut up."

**"What?"**"I said. SHUT UP!" In an instant Naruto was in front of the Tanuki's face with a rasengan. Our blond hero managed to land the attack just below the right eye. He landed on the Beast's nose and looked at his eye.

"Listen here you overgrown raccoon. The Fox managed to kill my father, the Fourth Hokage. It's not weak. I'm just stronger that the Fox! **RASENGAN!**" Another one, bigger than the previous one, hit the eye of the Sand Beast.

**"You little-"**"**Multi-shadow clone Jutsu!**"

**"We're do you find so much power****?!"**

"This is not chakra. This is the love of my Father. The love of my Mother. Both of whom give their lives for me!"

"**Rasengan Barrage!**" Every single one of Naruto's clones attacked Shukaku. Somehow, Naruto found himself flying towards Gaara.

"Gaara! Wake the Fuck up already!" Our blond ninja yelled and headbutted the red haired Suna nin.

**"Noooo"** Shukaku yelled as he was starting to crumble.

The One Tail returned inside Gaara, who was falling towards a sand dune. When the red haired ninja opened his eyes Naruto was standing above him.

"Ho-How? How did you beat the Monster?" Gaara asked weakly, Naruto kneeled and touched the Suna nin's scar.

"Love" Gaara widened his eyes. Naruto continued.

"The love of my parents and my love for my friends. That's how Gaara. You love only yourself. But that's false love, true love is what you get from others. That's what will make you stronger, your bonds with other people. Temari and Kankuro are your siblings, there's nothing stronger and more real than family love." Gaara looked deep in Naruto's eyes, Naruto smiled widely.

"Plus, now you have another brother. Me! Your first friend and your brother in circumstance!" Naruto said and stood up. He gave his hand for Gaara to grab.

The red haired ninja looked intensely. He scanned the blond's face for any way to see if this is a trick. He kept returning to that big foxy smile. So truthful and so pure. Could what that blond loudmouth be true? Could he be loved? Could he give love? He didn't know, but somehow that smile made him sure. It didn't make any logical sense, and yet...

Gaara grabbed Naruto's hand and stood up.

For the first time since... ever, Gaara smiled.

The two teens didn't talk they just nodded and went their different ways. Naruto towards the centre of the Village, while Gaara towards the designated meeting location.

* * *

Naruto reached the top of a pillar.

"Okay, One down" He looked around.

"Many more to go" He sighed. He scanned for anywhere he might help the most.

He saw Sasuke jumping from rooftop to rooftop towards the hospital ruins.

"Good idea, I should go check up on everyone." As he followed his dark haired friend, a plan was starting to form in his head. A sly smile formed in his face.

When he reached the hospital he searched for his friends.

"Sasuke! Sakura!"

"Over here!"

He walked around some tents and found a bigger one with the word surgery on the side. Outside, Sasuke was waiting.

"She's doing surgery, she said she would be out in 5 minutes." Sasuke said calmly. Somehow the inner part of Konoha, where the hospital was, was still secure from enemy forces.

"Kakashi, is still on the front lines. He hasn't reported in for quite a while. Same for Asuma and Guy. I think we should go there next." Sasuke suggested.

"No, I have a plan!" Naruto declared. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Okay... Are you going to share it?"

"We need Sakura."

"I'm here Naruto." Just as the blond teen finished his sentence the pink haired kunoichi walked out the tent, wiping some sweat of her forehead.

"Okay, first of-" Naruto was interrupted by a punch in the face.

"Sakura-chan! What was that for?" Naruto whined.

"That's for scaring me. When I saw the Fox I freaked out Naruto!!!" Sakura said and immediately hugged him.

"That's for being safe." Naruto smiled. He closed his eyes and enjoyed this tiny moment of tranquility.

"The plan." The emo of the group said.

"Killjoy." Sakura murmured...

"Okay, first of all..." He looked at both of them.

"I saw my father." Both teens were surprised to say the least by what their friend said. Sakura was the first to speak.

"What?! How? When?"

"When I was losing my mind to the fox. He came and saved me." Naruto said smiling.

"Okay... That's huge! How did he do it though?" She continued.

"I will answer those questions later. Right now, he gave me an idea on how to win!" He gave them a foxy smile. Sakura hugged him. Naruto looked at Sasuke. The Uchiha teen walked closer to his friend.

"I'm happy and jealous. We will talk about this later." Sasuke said.

"Wow, That's the most emotion he's shown... ever" Sakura teased. Sasuke glared.

"So Naruto, what do you need us for?" Sasuke ignored his pink teammate and focused on the mission. Naruto gave them a foxy grin.

"Genjutsu!" He screamed.

* * *

"Let's go! Those tree huggers are retreating!" An Iwa nin yelled. 20 ninjas from Iwa, Suna and Oto followed him in a pursuit of some Konoha genins. Suddenly, they stopped when they saw a blond ninja in their way.

"Wow, 20 grown men are chasing 4 genin kids." Naruto mocked them. Some of the Iwa ninjas recognised him.

"That's Naruto Uzumaki, the kid that was holding us back." A Suna nin answered.

"Really? THAT kid? Wow you guys are weak. Of course what would you expect from some rock lickers." The Suna nin laughed.

"Hey! Don't underestimate me! I will become Hokage, Ya know!" Naruto yelled, some ninjas laughed. Naruto smirked.

_'Just as planned'_

Naruto threw some kunai on the ground in different directions.

"Haha, good aim kid!" An Oto nin mocked

Naruto locked eyes with him and... vanished. In an instant he was in front of the Oto ninja and slashed his throat. Everyone froze, it took them a second to realise what just happened. But that was all Naruto needed, a second.

Three more enemy ninjas were killed by him. A veteran Iwa non walked back from the sock.

"I-i-impossible! How do you know that Jutsu!" He asked Naruto.

"Oh this? This is nothing. Check out this! **Multi-shadow clone Jutsu!**" 4 clones appeared and... vanished! Next thing the Iwa nin saw, was 5 more people get killed instantly. He fell on his knees, defeated. The memories from the previous war were too much for him.

"H-How?"

"I have even more. Much more, because I'm the son of Minato the Fourth!!!" Naruto declared. The enemy shinobi started running away. Our blond hero walked towards the kneeled Iwa nin.

"Tell the Tsuchikage that I beat the One Tail without the power of the Fox. Konoha is protected by me!" With that message the enemy ninja stood up and ran toward his leader.

After the enemy disappeared, Sasuke and a panting Sakura emerged from the shadows.

"I can't believe this worked. Thank God they didn't attacked right away and we had time to cast the genjutsu."

"Hn. It was easy, we just made some clones invisible. Nothing extraordinary." Sasuke's pride said.

"Oh shut up, we don't all have eyes capable to out everyone into a genjutsu." Sakura smacked her proud friend on the back of the head.

"More importantly, Naruto." She turned to her blond friend and punched him in the face.

"Why?!" Naruto whined again.

"Why didn't you tell us who was your Father?!" She angrily asked.

"Oh didn't I tell you guys? My father was the Fourth Hokage! It seems the desire of becoming Hokage runs in the family!" He finished with a smile. Both teens facepalmed.

"Anyway, let's continue. You said we should do this to as many as possible" Sasuke said.

* * *

"Tsuchikage-sama! Reports came in. Naruto Uzumaki is the son of Minato Namikaze!" Onoki wasn't surprised obviously. The similarities were easy to see.

"Also, it seems he managed to master his father's justu!" A ninja said.

"And he defeated the Beast without his own demon power." Another ninja continued earning a glare from Roshi.

"Sir, our momentum has completely stopped." Onoki just listened. He was thinking hard. If he retreat now he would most likely get replaced as a Kage. Honestly he was started to looking forward to it.

He has done so much for Iwakagure, he fixed a broken village and made it a true Great Nation. A few mistakes here and there, but overall, he would say he did good for his village. That's the only thing that mattered.

"Sir! The Third Hokage died!" A Iwa ninja came in smiling. Onoki didn't smile though.

Hiruzen Sarutobi... Truly a fearsome shinobi. Over the years, Onoki could say that their rivalry as Kages made them respecting eachother.

_'A Good Kage...'_ He thought. Onoki stood up. Everyone stood attention.

"We have lost." The Third Tsuchikage declared. Everyone in the war council protested, Onoki continued.

"As of this moment, I resign from the position of Tsuchikage. It was an honour leading you. Retreat our forces, enough of our blood has been spilled." The former Kage walked out.

_'Hiruzen, I lost to you as a Kage. I would see how the Fifth generation would do and when I see you again I will tell you.'_

The news traveled fast throughout Konoha...

Konoha won, the enemy is retreating!

The Third Hokage died...

**Done! FINALLY!!! ****Next chapter we will see the damage this attack truly caused. And we will take a step back and see a more political side to things. As always, Thank you for reading.**


	18. Consequences

**Hello to whoever will read this. In this chapter we will see the fallout of the War. Hope you enjoy.**

Konoha won, the enemy is retreating...

The Third Hokage died...

The sun set and the battle ended. Konoha might have "won" but the casualties were high. Naruto visited Shikamaru. His lazy friend just lost his father, when the Four Tail blasted the Command Center. Most of his friends lost someone close to them.

"Shika... I'm sorry." Naruto said, he couldn't say anything else. His friend was just as him now, almost...

"Thank you Naruto." Shikamaru's mother said. Sakura, who was standing next to our blond hero smiled softly and lead Naruto out of the house for the next people to come.

Outside, Sasuke was waiting them.

"Who's next now?" He asked gloomy. He completely understood how these people were feeling. He figured his empty words won't help, but Naruto thought they would, so he followed his example.

"Hinata..." Naruto trailed off

"Oh God Hinata..." Sakura said.

On their way towards the Hyuuga compound they walked the dead streets. Corpses everywhere, Jonin, Chunin, Genin... even kids... They could see people looking for relatives only to found them dead. Some Chunnins and Genins were counting and removing the dead people.

"Oh God, another academy student." Someone said.

"Here's a civilian family that didn't managed to evacuate in time." Another one said.

As the trio was approaching the Hyuga household, something was apparent...

"Damn another Hyuga... How many does that make?"

"Too many..." Two Hyuga chunnin said.

When they arrived at the compound two guards stopped them.

"Who are you here to see?" That's the only question these guards did all night.

"Hinata" Sakura answered. The two guards looked at each other.

"Very well, follow the main road. At the end of it you will find the Main Family's house."

"Thank you" She bowed and went in.

The proud of the Hyuga didn't let them show just how much this devastated them. But our trio could see past their facade.

"Kakashi, showed me the latest numbers." Sasuke began. The Uchiha teen looked around as to check if he was out of war reach.

"Every clan lost significant amount of shinobi but the Hyuga... They lost more than half their clan. Including..." As he was about to finish his sentence, they reached the main family's house. A picture of Hiashi, the Clan head, was in front of the door. A black velvet covered it.

"Their Clan Head." Sasuke finished. Sakura knocked on the door. An elder opened it. The moment he saw Naruto and Sasuke his expression stiffened.

"What do you want? Who let you in?" Naruto was not in the mood for this.

"No one. We came to give our condolences to our friend Hinata. Move!" Our blond teen pushed the half-closed door.

"Please, Elder-sama. Let them in. This is a day for mourning for all of Konoha." A voice came from behind the man.

"Neji." Sakura smiled. The stubborn elder relactantly let them pass. Neji walked them through the massive mansion.

"Thank you for coming. Hinata hasn't talked since she learned he father died. It would help her to see some of her friends."

"Hasn't Kiba or Shino came in?" Naruto asked, although he already knew their reason.

"No, they mourn their own. As for Kurenai... I suspect she's at the Sarutobi household." The Hyuga prodigy answered as he lead them to a closed shoji door. He took a deep breath.

"Lady Hinata, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki are here." He said.

"Let them in." A voice said. Neji opened the wooden door and let them through.

The trio could see many elder Hyugas in either side of the room sitting. In the middle sat Hinata with her sister, Hanabi, to her left.

"Welcome Naruto-kun." The Hyuga princess greeted them.

"Hinata I'm-"

"Make it quick, we have more people waiting." An elder man, who was sitting next to Hanabi said.

"Grandfather, please..." Hinata plead. Naruto continued.

"Hinata, I'm sorry about your father. I want you to know that I am here for you. WE are here for you." He said gesturing to his friends.

"Thank you Naruto-kun. Thank you for coming." Hinata gave him a sweet smile.

Some of the elders escorted them out rather hastily. Neji was waiting for them outside the house.

"I will escort them out the compound." He said to the elders.

"Thank you for coming. I could tell you made her day just a little more tolerable." Neji said and bowed to Naruto.

"Oh- No need Neji. Besides... It's always hard when you lose a parent." Naruto said and made the Hyuga genius stand straight.

"But we are all friends. We will get through this together." Neji smiled but some people whispering gained his attention.

"You should leave now. Things here are going to become very... hostile..." Neji trailed off and showed them the exit.

As Team 7 was walking away, Naruto couldn't hold it in anymore.

"What do you think he meant by what he said?" Sasuke was the one to answer first.

"Now that the Clan Head is dead. They have to choose a successor."

"So?" Our blond hero asked. Sakura answered this time.

"Come on Naruto. It's obvious that Hiashi was grooming Hanabi to lead the Clan and not Hinata. But he died before he appointed her."

"Plus, now that they have lost so many people they would need a strong leader... I don't think Hinata could feel that role, but neither her sister... I suspect..." Sasuke trailed off.

"What?" Naruto asked again. Sasuke sighed.

"It's a very long shot but I suspect they might want Neji to lead them since he's the closest successor after the sisters."

"What? Why does it matter who would be the next Clan Head?"

"Naruto..." The pink haired girl tried to tell him but Sasuke beat her to it.

"Because that's what happens Naruto. we are shinobi. We die and someone takes our place. Someone else leads. And If they aren't strong enough, they would lead the rest of us to our death. That's what a shinobi does, what a Clan head does, a Hokage does." The raven haired boy said. Naruto looked down thinking.

"Yeah, you're right. Speaking of Hokage... I will go see Konohamaru and Asuma-sensei. Will you come?" He asked his friends.

"I was thinking going to Ino and helping her out." Sakura said

"I want to walk for a bit. I might come later." Sasuke said.

And with that, Team 7 parted ways for the night.

* * *

As the lone Uchiha walked the dead streets, he suddenly felt he was being watched. He turned around immediately.

"Reveal yourself!" Sharingan activated.

"Impressive. Then again you are Itachi's little brother." A figure moved in the shadows. At the mention of his nemesis Sasuke readied himself to attack.

"Ready at any moment. That's what I like to see in my ninjas." Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Your ninjas?" Sasuke had a small suspicion as to the identity of the mysterious man.

"Yes. Konoha needs a strong leader. Just like you said about the Hyugas." The figure walked closer to the light to reveal a bandaged man.

"I am that strong leader. I'm the one who can make all the toughest decisions so that Konoha survives. Hiruzen was a fool. But now it's my time." Sasuke's suspicion was true. in front of him stood the head of ROOT, Danzo. The raven teen immediately started recalling what Kakashi told them about ROOT and Danzo.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because, I believe we can come to an agreement." Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"You don't strike me as a fool. What makes you think I will support you?"

"Itachi." One word and memories came rushing back in.

"I have the civilians on my side. Now that Konoha lost so many of it's Clan Heads. The new ones won't know how to choose properly. I want you to persuade them to choose instead of any weak minded Jonin like your teacher or Hiruzen's son." The Uchiha mind was working tirelessly thinking possible angles Danzo might be working on.

"What if you don't become Hokage?" Sasuke asked trying to see behind the words.

"Konoha needs a strong leader NO MATTER WHAT." The older man declared.

"So... You will use the ROOT to grow a new tree..." Danzo smirked.

"Think well. Tomorrow is an important day. Tomorrow might be the day you learn where your brother is..." With that the older man vanished.

The raven haired teen stood there thinking. After a minute he started walking back, towards the Nara compound.

* * *

Our blond hero was traveling from rooftop to rooftop towards the Sarutobi household. He wanted to pay his respects to the Third Hokage, the man that took care of him, and all of Konoha. He wanted to see Asuma. He didn't know what to say to him, he just knew he should be there. But most importantly, he wanted to see Konohamaru. His friend and protege, his little brother. He knew he would need him. Not because Konohamaru was weak, but because, everyone needs someone at a time like this and Naruto vowed to be that someone for Kono.

As he reached the house, he saw people in front of it, waiting and talking. As soon as one of them spotted him, there was a mixed reaction. The shinobi that had come to pay their respect and guard the house acknowledged Naruto. Some of them even thanked him for saving them. The civilians...

The mob was extremely hostile towards him. Some even threw item at him, with incredible accuracy for a civilian.

"What do you want here Monster?"

"Leave! This is all your fault."

"Yeah! Those Demons attacked us because they wanted you!"

They continued to accuse him. They completely left out the part he saved them. Naruto tried to ignore them and walk towards the entrance. Suddenly he found himself unable to move. Two civilians had grabbed him and stopped him.

"We need to get rid of this Monster before anyone else dies!" Someone yelled. The mob agreed and closed in on our blond hero. The shinobi, who were watching tried to stop them but the mob had completely cut them off of Naruto.

"Stop!" a voice boomed. The mob all turned to find the source of it.

Right on the entrance of the compound stood Asuma, the only living child of the Third Hokage, and Konohamaru. These two, the new head of the Clan and the Heir walked towards Naruto. Some ignorant civilians tried to argue but a new voice cut them off.

"This is so unyouthfull... Right Kakashi?" Maito Guy, the green beast of Konoha. Next to him Kakashi of the Sharingan, the Copy Ninja, looked at around.

"It's like they have just forgotten that Naruto helped them... Although..." The White haired Jonin trailed off as he walked closer to one particular civilian.

The Copy Ninja stared at this plain civilian. Too plain to be honest. He continued to stare at him. The man looked at Kakashi and as he spat his nonsense about Naruto being a monster,. making the people around him to support him, Kakashi could see in this man's eyes no malice, nor hate. No emotions.

Konohamaru hugged Naruto tight. The poor boy has lost so much. First his parents when he was a baby. Now his Grandfather. And Naruto heard from Sakura that when the Hospital fell... Udon was crushed to death. Another one the Sarutobi boy lost. Naruto continued to hug him.

"Konohamaru... It's okay..." Naruto whispered. The brown haired boy couldn't hold it in any longer and broke down in tears.

His screams and cries echoed throughout the street and even further. Everyone was dead silent listening to the boy.

"It's alright. We are alive and we can honour our loved ones. Konohamaru, today you mourn. Tomorrow you become strong." Naruto raised the boy's face so he could look into his eyes.

"Tomorrow you become strong to protect your loved one." Our blond hero finished and took him in another hug.

**Done. Well L, I REALLY wanted to write this chapter. I think some fanfics tend to overlook the consequences of a battle or a war. But those they don't... They do an amazing job. I hope I did. plz let me know. If you want more details or more side characters (I plan to have Shikamaru, Kakashi etc). Anyway, Thank you for reading**


	19. The Meeting

**Hello to whoever will read this. Last time we saw some of the fallout of the war. Now it's time to rebuild. How will Konoha start moving past that? Hope you enjoy.**

A week has already pasted and people start returning to their routine. Shops were opening again. People were walking the streets again going to their business.

However normal this all looked, the climate was still heavy. Just like a house of cards, if anything else happens, everything will crumble. That's expected, since Konoha is headless. They need someone to lead them, someone to protect them from their enemies, someone to follow in the next age.

The Shinobi Clans and the civilians representatives have just began a meeting for this exact reason...

* * *

"Okay. Good morning everyone." Asuma Sarutobi began. The black haired Jonin looked around and he felt uneasy. Everywhere he look on the table he saw kids, however skilled they might be.

_'They are still kids. They shouldn't have these responsibilities so early in their lives.'_ He thought. Asuma looked at the other adult shinobi clan Head.

"As we don't have a Hokage to rule over this meeting. Would you like to do it for the time being Choza?" The Akimichi Clan head looked surprised.

"I would be honoured, but as you are the second in command after Shikaku, I think you should be the one." The red haired man politely declined. Asuma shot a look at Shikamaru and accepted his role.

"Very wel-" The opening of the council door interrupted him. Danzo walked in slowly. All eyes followed him. As the bandaged man walked towards his seat, he took the long way and pass the head of the table, where the Hokage's seat is and brushed his hand on the top part of it. Like he was touching the most precious thing in the world

Danzo sat down and looked around.

"It's a shame that so many good ninjas died and you have to take their place. Don't worry, I'm certain the new Hokage WILL take care of things." Asuma coughed.

"Yes we'll, Before we choose our next Kage. I think it should be easier to boost up our ranks, by promoting some of our fine shinobi." Everyone nodded except Danzo. The old man wanted the hat and he was so close he could almost taste it.

"Perfect. I suggest we vote on a new Jonin commander." Shikamaru stood up to speak.

"I nominate Asuma Sarutobi." His Jonin sensei was surprised. He was thinking more like Kakashi.

"Second it." Ino said.

"I vote for Asuma as well, because..." Shino said but no one heard his explanation.

"ASUMA!" Kiba yelled.

"I vote for Sarutobi Asuma" Sasuke said.

"I think you will do a fine commander Asuma" Choza voted as well. Behind him, Choji was extracted for his sensei.

"The Hyuga will vote for Asuma as well." Nahi said. Hinata was next to him smiling for the man. While Hanabi, who was next to Hinata was indifferent.

Asuma look at the Shinobi part of the table. Two chairs were empty. The Senju and the Uzumaki. That's to be expected since they are only one person from each clan. Technically they are clan in name only.

"With a unanimous vote. I, Sarutobi Asuma will become Jonin commander. With my power, bestowed upon me I call the following Shinobi inside." The gates opened and people turned to look who will come inside.

"Rock Lee." The green jumpsuit wearing teen rolled inside with the help of his sensei who was crying uncontrollably.

"Uzumaki Naruto." The orange jumpsuit wearing teen walked inside with a giant foxy smile on his face.

"Sakura Haruno." The pink haired kunoichi walked in smiling. Besides the two teens their Jonin sensei Hatake Kakashi walked calmly.

The moment out blond hero walked in the some of the civilians protested on the thought that the monster should be promoted. Asuma shot the a glare and they kept to themselves.

_'Runs in the family I guess'_ Shikamaru thought.

"Also, I would like the following clan Heads and Representatives to stand up and go with the others.

"Clan Head, Shikamaru Nara." The lazy genius started protesting about not wanting any extra responsibilities but a glare from Asuma shut him up.

_'That cursed family glare. Troublesome.'_ The teen walked lazily to the point the Jonin commander said.

"Clan Head, Sasuke Uchiha." The raven head teen stood up and calmly walked over. It wasn't anyone's surprise he would be promoted.

"Clan Representative, Neji Hyuga." Asuma was careful to say the correct title for the teen. The politics of each clan was something for the Hokage to sort out not him. Hinata smiled for her cousin, while Hanabi glared.

"And finally. Clan Heir, Choji Akimichi." Said teen was beyond surprised. He didn't feel he deserved any promotion. He looked at his father who smiled. Then his sensei and Jonin Commander who smiled at him as well.

"Go Choji. You deserve this as well." Asuma the sensei said smiling. The moment all of the teens took their place, Asuma the Jonin Commander spoke.

"You all are here because without your help we wouldn't have survived. Sakura, Neji, Lee. Please step forward." Said Genins did as they were told.

"Sakura, from reports the doctors gave me and the Shinobi you saved, I promote you to Chunin. Thank you for healing so many people." Sakura smiled.

"It's my job." She replied and looked at her mother who clapped.

"Neji, Thanks to your actions in protecting the Hospital before it's collapse and you help in locating any trapped people after it fell. You are promoted to Chunin as well."

"Thank you Jonin Commander." Neji replied formally. Behind him Guy and Lee were crying for him.

"Lee!" Asuma said making the injured shinobi to stop crying.

"Lee...You are the perfect example of a shinobi who would lay his life for his Village but for it's people as well. Despite your injuries, you went out there to fight and protect. And protect you did." Asuma began. Guy yelled proudly for his student.

"It's for this reason I promote you to the rank of Special Jonin. Take care of your self and I hope I see you fully recovered in no time."

"HAI ASUMA SAMA-SENSEI-COMMANDER!!!" everyone clapped for Lee.

"Choji, Shikamaru come forward." The two males of Team 10 listened to their sensei. Choji had an awkward smile.

"Choji." Asuma said. The teen jumped a little.

"I saw you fight. You helped me capture a very important enemy. I think it's time for your next lesson. Choji, from now on you are a Chunin of Konoha!" Shikamaru gave him a fist bump.

"Thank you Asuma-sensei. Eh! I mean Commander!" Asuma smiled.

"Shikamaru-"

"Chunin or Special Jonin?" The lazy genius interrupted his sensei. Asuma sweatdropped, but continued.

"You are promoted to Special Jonin and..." Devilish smile formed on the man. Shikamaru watched with terror.

_'I can't get a team. Ino is still a genin so the team hasn't disbanded yet.'_ Shikamaru thought.

"And as you have guessed because Ino is still a genin, you won't get a team to teach. However, you will become my second

in command." The Nara tried to protest but Asuma raised his hand.

"Are there any objections to my decisions besides Shikamaru?" No one said anything.

"Good. Sasuke. Naruto. come." Some of the civilians looked anxious. The two teens looked at each other and stepped forward.

"Sasuke. The last loyal Uchiha. By killing the main snake Orochimaru summoned you made all the snakes retreat. And by using your Sharingan you made sure our enemies know that we still have it and that we will use it. You destroyed the enemy's morale and troops. For your actions I promote you to Jonin." Everyone clapped for the Uchiha. Danzo stoic as ever didn't say a word.

"Naruto."

"Asuma-sama. Surely you are not going to award this monster. It was IT'S kind that attacked us." A civilian argued. The Jonin Commander opened his mouth to speak by Danzo, of all people, spoke.

"Whatever it is. It used it's power for Konoha. It was a tool of Konoha and it will continue to be. As long as the new Hokage knows what he's doing..." Danzo looked at the man, who apologized and sat down again. Asuma sighed.

"Naruto. You did incredible things. You protected everyone. You became our way communication. You stopped the One Tail Beast-"

"Shukaku." Our blond hero interrupted.

"I'm sorry?" Asuma asked.

"The One Tail. He's name is Shukaku." Asuma and everyone else blinked at the new information. Kurama smirked hearing that.

"Ok. You stopped Shukaku and you, along with Team 7, drove off most of the enemy's forces." Naruto smiled widely.

"If I ever want to become Hokage, I should be able to protect everyone." Some snorts could be heard from some civilians. Asuma smiled.

"Yes. You want to become Hokage, before you become one though, I promote you to Jonin. You've done more that enough to earn it." Immediately people cheered or protested. For minutes there was chaos in the room by people talking over eachother.

"Because all of the ninjas on team 7 are no longer genin, Naruto and Sasuke, as Jonin, you will be tasked a genin team on your own. The New Hokage will give you your team."

"Enough with all this nonsense. It's time for the real meeting to begin. Those who are not on the council must leave. We must elect the new Hokage." Danzo said hitting his cane. The door immediately opened and 3 ANBU masked men came in and escorted everyone out.

"Now. Everyone is here. The Nara Head. The Yamanaka Head. The Akimichi Head. The Inozuka Head. The Aburame Head. The Hyuga Representatives. The Sarutobi Head. And Finally the Uchiha Head. Unfortunately the Senju are not represented but we must begin. I nominate-" Danzo began readying himself to be nominated.

"If I may Danzo-sama." Shikamaru interrupted. Danzo growled.

"We have suffered enough in this battle. We've lost so much. The generation of the Third Hokage has long ended. The generation of the Fourth Hokage and our fathers has ended abruptly. The generation of our senseis', our predecessors, has been crippled unfortunately by the Third Great Ninja War and the failures of the last two generations. I believe he have to step forward and take care of our future and that of the unborn ones. We must protect the King, the next generation, and we must make a new Konoha." Shikamaru got nods from all of his friends. Danzo opened his mouth.

"It's for that reason." The lazy Nara said hastily wanting to stop the bandaged man.

"I nominate for the position of Hokage... Uzumaki Naruto." Uproar erupted.

"No. These foolish ideals, that Hiruzen endorsed, has gotten us to this point. We need a return to form. I nominate myself. We need a strong shinobi. Not a child." The civilians clapped.

"Unfortunately, we are still children. We must adapt quickly, that's for sure. But we must not let the failed generations dictate the future of Konoha. Even Lord Third was always saying that things must move forward." Shikamaru debated.

"Hiruzen has destroyed Konoha, with his mediocre apathy. We lost the Senju's Kekkei Genkai and we almost lost the Uchiha's. Besides... The kid has no idea how to lead or be a true shinobi. None of you do. A true shinobi is an emotionless tool, who will do anything for Konoha. Not this empathetic fool Hiruzen had as an ideal." Danzo belittled the Third Hokage further.

"Well... If it wasn't for the Third Hokage we would have crumpled long ago. If not in the TWO wars he ruled over. Then certainly when Lord Fourth died. These foolish ideals were bestowed upon him from the First and Second Hokage." Shikamaru answered.

"I found this extremely amusing. A child who never before have moved his finger to do anything, has suddenly so much knowledge and so clear opinions on politics. This is a farce. You don't know who things work in the real world. When you grow up, you will understand. Now just stay quiet and let others show you the way." The bandaged man mocked.

"It's true, all of you know me. I'm the laziest person. But I DO have opinions. I work hard to form them, because someone motivated me to do it. That someone is of course Naruto. He is someone I will blindly let become the trailblazer for a new Konoha. Of course, it's Naruto we are talking about. He will need our help. As long as we support him, he will be our beacon of hope we so desperately need." The Nara genius spoke as he looked at every single one of his fellow council men.

"A loudmouth buffon, who doesn't know how to plan 3 steps ahead of his opponent. A nobody, an outcast, a monster." Danzo verbally attacked Naruto using specific words to make the civilians to agree. This however had an unexpected result. Sasuke Uchiha stood up.

"What I see, is an old man who was denied the Hat long ago. And a young idealistic who thinks knows everything." The raven haired teen received glared from both of them.

"What I know, is that Naruto is the most unexpectedly capable idiot to ever lived. The idealistic First Hokage had his realistic brother to help him. The idealistic Third Hokage had you Danzo to oppose him. Now Naruto will have all of us to support him." Danzo at first was happy seeing the young Uchiha taking a stand. The results however disappointed him. Sasuke was not finished though. He activated his sharingan.

"Don't you EVER call Naruto a nobody or a monster. You underestimate him, that's the first mistake all of his enemies do. The second is that they think he's alone." Sasuke smirked and looked at Shikamaru who nodded. Danzo seeing this was enraged.

"YOU HAVE PLANNED THIS ALL ALONG! Are you so naïve that you would vote for a child, who just helped in one fight? Shinobi are ment to fight. It's nothing special. He's nothing special, he's not even from a real clan." Danzo erupted. Sasuke smirked again.

"Oh Danzo, and you think you know everything. Firstly let me ask you this. Where were you or your men when WE were fighting? Plotting how you're going to gain the seat I'm sure." Sasuke accused the bandaged man, who didn't speak.

"And secondly, Naruto IS from a real Clan. The Uzumaki. Not only that, but Naruto's father is none other than Minato Namikaze, The Fourth Hokage!" The Uchiha teen declared. Everyone, almost, were shocked by this revelation. Even Danzo hadn't something to say. Sasuke continued.

"The Uchiha Clan endorses Uzumaki Naruto as the Fifth Hokage of Konoha!" And with that he sat down and waited. Shikamaru, who was the co-creator of this scheme, talked next.

"The Nara Clan endorses Uzumaki Naruto as the Fifth Hokage." One by one everyone from the Shinobi part voted for Naruto.

* * *

One by one, Danzo saw as they voted for a young inexperienced child. Not any child, of course, The Fourth's child. The old veteran was mentally cursing himself for seeing his plans falling apart.

_'From Hiruzen to Jiraya._

_From Jiraya to that brat Minato._

_From Minato to that kid Kakashi._

_From Kakashi to a child'_

Hiruzen_ you've manipulated things so good that even after your death I still didn't get it.'_

The veteran shinobi thought.

_'No! I refuse to lose again to you. I WILL become Hokage!'_ His anger was showing. He broke his cane using only his fists. He looked as the last Clan Head voted.

"Naruto eh? Yes. I can see him pulling through the responsibilities"

_'Of course. A fool father, a fool son." _He thought as he saw Asuma casting his vote.

Everyone on the Shinobi part of the council, apart from him, voted for Naruto... Apart from him. The civilians haven't voted in yet. And thanks to some earlier actions years ago, he had managed to make more seats for civilians, who he thought he could control. Now there were as many civilians as there were shinobi in the council. With their vote and his he could still win

Of course the first thing he would do would be to return the civilian side of the council to it's original number of 3.

"These children, who play ninjas don't know the real world. We need a strong and realistic leader, who can teach them. I am that leader. I vote for myself." He finished.

Some civilians vote for him immediately, others took a second but ultimately they said his name. Now the last council member.

_'Fuck'_ He immediately thought.

Sakura's mother looked at the man and said.

"I never liked you Danzo. I vote for Naruto." She said with a smile.

A split vote. Danzo was thankful that Tsunade-hime was not in the village, her vote might have gone to the kid and he would have lost. Now, with a tie, he can work something.

_'Maybe Kotoamatsukami.' _He thought and started focusing his eyes on his covered eye.

Neji sensed a small change in the man's aura. He activated his Byakugan, immediately he stood up.

"Reveal your eye!" The Hyuga prodigy demanded. The old ninja reached for it and lifted his bandages. Everyone saw a closed eye, but Neji demanded to open it.

_'I haven't amassed enough chakra yet.". _Danzo thought. He tried to stall by praising the young Hyuga but when Sasuke flared his eyes as well ordering him to open his eye, he sighed. He slowly opened it, the red pupil started to make it's appearance and Sasuke immediately jumped at the man, chidori ready to impale.

"Talk!" The Uchiha ordered menacingly.

"This is a necessary tool, to make sure Konoha always comes on top. It has helped the village on countless occasions. Even when your family was being murdered."

"Where did you get it."

"From a loyal shinobi. His eye would be a far greater tool when I use it." Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Care for a demonstration?" Sasuke didn't had time to answer. Danzo's Sharingan changed pattern and the Uchiha teen found himself in white plain room.

"Welcome to my genjutsu. This is the strongest genjutsu in the world. With it I can make EVERYONE obey me." Sasuke's eyes started to hurt and he closed them.

"There's no escape. You will obey my demand. You will vote for me as the next Hokage." Danzo ordered. Sasuke's eyes started bleeding, when he opened them Danzo saw a familiar pattern. Before he could do anything though, the room was engulfed in black flames and crows started to form the tip of the flames. The black birds attacked Danzo relentlessly.

* * *

The next thing Sasuke saw was him still on top of the table with his chidori ready. Danzo was sitting but his eye was bleeding. The old ninja closed it and murmured something, which only Sasuke due to the proximity could hear.

"To think that Itachi had implanted a counter for Kotoamatsukami. He must have the other eye." Sasuke's hand moved on its own, his chidori was targeting Danzo's heart. Suddenly though the hand stopped. The Uchiha shinobi looked behind him to see Shikamaru forming a familiar sign.

"Arrest him! He tried to use genjutsu against me to make me vote for him!" The Uchiha mind was racing in all directions. How? When? Who? He had a lot of questions to make to the old bastard. But first he must secure him.

"ANBU. ARREST DANZO SHIMURA WITH CHARGES OF TREASON!" Asuma ordered. Immediately, two ANBU wearing a Cat and a Monkey mask appeared. At the exact same time four other ANBU also appeared. These ones didn't wear an animal mask, just a plain black with white stripes ones.

Sasuke looked away from the man to access the situation. That was the moment Danzo used to get out of his chair and behind his ROOT agents.

"You are fools! As long as Konoha has a strong leader, it achieve anything, even world peace. Under my control of course."

"DANZOOOO" Sasuke yelled and jumped to attack. A smoke bomb exploded but he continued. When he stroke his kunai hit air. He looked around, his sharingan blazing through every little detail he could see, so that he could figure out where he went.

"Sasuke. Sasuke! Sasuke Stop!" Shikamaru yelled and finally the third time he yelled his name he turned and looked at him.

"He's gone. But we will find him. We will catch him. We have more important things to do now." The Nara put a hand on the Uchiha's shoulder, who he immediately shrugged off.

"What else is there to do? Danzo is a traitor. That makes him incapable of becoming Hokage. EVER!" A devilish smile appeared on his face.

"He would never get what he wants. And I won't let him breathe any longer to form a plan." Shikamaru could see the smile becoming more and more perverse and sadistic. The Uchiha teen turned and looked at the civilians who voted for Danzo.

"You supported a traitor. In my eyes you are traitors as well. If I was Hokage, I would imprison you on the spot, or worse... You should be grateful that Naruto is going to become and not me." He threatened them his eyes bloody red. The civilians complied and voted Naruto as their next leader. Sasuke turned to Shikamaru.

"Now, excuse me. I have a worm to catch." He said and he walked towards the door.

"You are not going anywhere." Asuma ordered. Sasuke looked back at him.

"Sit down. Danzo will get what he deserves. Right now we must focus on Konoha." The Jonin Commander said. Sasuke growled. He opened his mouth to protest but Asuma raised his hand to stop him.

"Call for Naruto Uzumaki and Hatake Kakashi." He said to the two ANBU, who were still in the room.

A minute later, Naruto along with Kakashi entered the room again. Asuma looked at the two of them, but more importantly Kakashi.

"Danzo has been declared a traitor to the village. All of his assets are to be seized and all of his ROOT operatives captured for interrogation. As of this moment, he is an SS class missing nin." Kakashi nodded while Naruto looked dumbfounded.

"Kakashi, given your history in the ANBU, I give you the mission to oversee all of this. Beware, Danzo is far more dangerous that he seems."

"As any good shinobi should." The White haired Jonin answered.

"Exactly. All the information you gather are to be given to the Fifth Hokage of Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto." Hearing the word Hokage Naruto perked up. From his anticipation to learn who will become the new Hokage he didn't register his name was said. Only when people started clapping and congratulating him he started to gain a full picture.

"What. What?! I'm the new Hokage?! What?! Why?! HOW?!" The blond hero asked quickly.

"Sasuke came to my house about a week ago, saying that we should make you the next Hokage if we want Konoha to enter a new age. So I sat down and made your case, and with the help of mister killer over there, we won." Shikamaru answered as good as he could. Naruto looked at his teammate and raised and eyebrow. Sasuke sighed and answered before Naruto needed to ask.

"Danzo has the Sharingan and he tried to use it against me. It's not a normal one. This one has a different pattern. I need answers. He knows something about that day that he's not telling. We need to find him Naruto."

"And that's the jeast of it. I'm sorry it won't be peaceful at first. But all here in this council support you and will help you however we can." Asuma said. Naruto smiled widely, as realisation came to him.

"Naruto Uzumaki. As of today you are the Fifth Hokage of Konohagakure! May the will of Fire guide you!" Asuma finally said.

"Believe it!"

**Done!!! NARUTO IS THE FIFTH HOKAGE!!! But**** what about Tsunade? Danzo? The other Villages? Akatsuki?!**

**Ladies and gentlemen, the Prologue of Road to Hokage has ended! The story has just began!!!**

**Tell me your thoughts with a review if you want.**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
